Everyone Can Be, But Not Everyone Is
by Hey-Diddle-Diddle25
Summary: And it was then, with him standing in the middle of an abandoned alley with a collar strapped around his neck, that he realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time. Number one, Judy had been right, of course. Number two, no matter what he did, not everyone was able to open their hearts to predators. And lastly, number three, this city really sucked at picking mayors.
1. Part 1

**Fun fact: _Zootoipa_ was originally about something totally different. The predators all had to wear these shock collar sort of things that they absolutely COULD NOT TAKE OFF. It was to prevent them from going savage, but in turn made living extremely poor for them. In many ways it was worst then just simply muzzling them because at least then they could take the muzzle off.**

 **Fortunately, Disney changed it because they thought that would be too dark. And it would have. Frightening, too, but the thought intrigued me much more than it probably should've so my mind kept spinning on this idea of collars on predators, and the more I thought about it the more I was able to come up with this concept where the collars could've fit into.**

 **Several weeks later and I was consumed by this need to get it all done into a story, one I could enjoy over and over again. Unfortunately, however, what was meant to be a short little one-shot quickly unraveled into something so much more, and it just kept expanding and expanding to near comical length considering this wasn't supposed to be a serious sort of thing (and it is very, VERY serious) nor half as violent. It is though, so lucky you guys.**

 **And it didn't come as much as a surprise that in a story such as this one that pain does happen. I am very unkind to things that don't belong to me, apparently, and I _hurt_ Nick and Judy (sorry) though Nick gets the majority of it considering he's a fox (predator) and something about his character makes hurting him so sweet. Other characters such as Finnick and Chief Bogo make major appearances and play important roles in the story also because I ever so adore them (yes, even Bogo who might've been a slight jerk in the beginning of the movie but had valid reasons to be such).**

 **I will be splitting this up into several parts. Right now it's sitting around 3 or 4 (probably 3) parts and takes place after the movie. The city is mayor-less (I know in politics that the next in line just takes the spot but for story purposes let's just propose that that's not the case), and has started up a quick election to find one.**

 **Other things that should probably be noted is that there are some original characters (two to be exact) that are sort of major players in this whole thing. The most obvious would be Grace Bell, a pig running for the spot as mayor. The other less obvious is Justin Savage, a wolf that's not the biggest fan of Grace. That's about it as I tried to stick with what the movie supplied as much as possible.**

 **Without a further ado, enjoy the story and don't be shy in telling me what you think so far about it. Reviews are always loved.**

* * *

 _"_ _Most of the evil in this world is done by people with good intentions."_

 _―_ _T.S. Eliot_

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder what you'd do without me Carrots."

Judy bristled at the self-assured tone of her partner, sometimes hating Nick almost as much as she liked him. He was, after all, her best friend and partner and they spent many nights confining within each other. It was an inseparable sort of closeness she wouldn't trade for anything.

Too bad Nick also had a habit of being a conceited know-it-all.

So she turned a doubtful expression towards the fox, ears dropping behind her head and raised an eyebrow up at him.

They were at the precinct, Judy comfortably sitting at her desk where she _had_ been working on her pile of paperwork that suspiciously grew slightly since yesterday whereas Nick's seemed to have shrunk and some part of her might've believed that he had actually done some of it if not for the fact that he spent what precious free time they had harassing her.

He was leaning causally against the wall separating her cubicle from everyone else's. He was holding an open file in front of him giving the illusion of him working. She knew he wasn't, though, because his eyes were on her.

"What are you going on about?" she asked, shutting the folder she _had_ been reading as she leaned towards him with more curiosity than anything else.

He grinned at her, revealing lines of perfect white teeth. At one time, she marveled, those teeth would never have been used to smile at something as lowly as a rabbit yet here they were. Friends despite the odds- _best_ friends.

"What I'm going on about is the newest mayor," Nick filled in, and that's all he had to say.

Ever since both of their old mayors were arrested the city had been out of sorts looking for a suitable replacement. Everything stood at a sort of standstill as they tried to figure out, pick up the broken pieces left behind and somehow sort them all back together.

It hadn't been easy, harder on the police force than Judy had originally imagined, and she's spent plenty of late nights going through things she never would have if the city wasn't still wary about the events that had transpired.

She couldn't understand that part- seemingly all the prey still acting skittish around the predators- _especially_ considering the predators' hadn't done anything wrong.

Thankfully, though, they hadn't been completely left leaderless. Whoever had been next in line had been placed in charge, but it seemed like everyone knew that that couldn't be a permeant thing. Not with how poorly they tried to lead.

"They've decided then? On a mayor?" Judy pressured not even trying to hide her excitement now as she bent forward, ears twitching behind her head.

Somehow she had managed to convince herself that with a new mayor meant less work- a silly childish sort of reasoning, she knew, but couldn't bring herself to quash that hope just yet. Not when it was the only thing getting her through the mountains of paperwork with her sanity intact.

"Not exactly," Nick corrected and her eyes narrowed in a tight glare, lip puckering out as she frowned back at him.

"Nicolas Wilde-" she began, voice dangerous and the file in his hand closed when he held both his hands in front of him defensively. He was smiling, probably because he knew his immediate life wasn't in any danger; Judy would never be able to hurt him if she wanted to, and she never has.

 _Not yet_ , she mentally corrected.

"Whoa. Calm down there. They haven't made an _official_ decision yet but word on the street says that they're getting close," he explained keeping his voice chipper as he must have realized he was losing his audience.

Judy just gave him another hard side look before grumbling, "They've been saying that for weeks. I think they want to keep the public's hopes up."

"Well a hopeful public is a happy public," Nick replied with another smug smile as his fingers tapped against the top of the folder he was still holding as he ventured, "and I suppose that glum look you're giving me means that you don't want to read the file of the candidate."

Judy was tempted, especially now that she realized why he had been holding the thing when he suddenly popped up. She just couldn't let _him_ know that.

" _Some_ of us, Nicolas Wilde, are quite busy with the work we do have," she informed him curtly, turning back in her seat so she could only throw the folder side glances that revealed nothing. Not even a name.

He feigned a wince at her tone as he replied lightly, "First and last name. I must be in trouble. Ah well, I suppose since you're not interested I'll just head back then-"

She spun around at his drifting voice, hands reaching for the folder. Nick's smug expression grinned back at her.

He had stopped in the hall beside her cubicle, knowing very well that she wanted the folder. They only spent all of their time together, it would've been impossible for him not to have known considering just how perceptive he is. It was one of the things that made him such a great cop.

"Her name is Grace Bell," Nick informed even as she opened the folder to look inside, "and she's a-"

"Pig," Judy finished for him, looking up to fixate a dubious expression on him as she asked, "Are you serious?"

Nick just shrugged as he continued with a knowing look, "She has a great reputation for speaking in front of a crowd. They say she has a great voice and could convince anyone of anything."

"Which doesn't make our jobs any easier," Judy reminded tensely.

Another shrug as he added, "She's got at least 90% of the population supporting her considering the other two candidates are predators, and everyone is still kind of weird with each other. Not that I'm surprised or anything, this city has always been bias. It had just never been this bad before."

"Because of me," Judy sighed remembering the press conference and though Nick had since then made it clear that he had forgave her, she still couldn't help but feel that so much could've been avoided if she had kept her naïve little mouth shut.

"Because of _us_ ," Nick corrected seriously, "and our need to supply answers quicker than we were able to figure them out. No long-lasting harm done. This city's come back from worst."

"Last I checked you were none-to-pleased with my blabbering mouth," Judy reminded before turning back to the folder when something caught her attention and she muttered, "Grace has a history for-"

"Hating predators? Yeah, but since she hadn't technically done anything illegal and the majority of the population are prey and not predators then no one can really do anything. Plus she promises those were just phases, and that her new visions will be revolutionary," Nick replied and though the words were meant to soothe Judy found herself stuck on that one detail.

She hated predators.

She hadn't done anything illegal, which was why she hadn't been kicked from the campaign, but she was sure Bellwether hadn't either.

"And everyone is just _okay_ with this?" Judy challenged because there was no way. Not after everything. Not this soon.

"Of course not," Nick told her like it had been the silliest thing he's heard all day, "but the _majority_ doesn't care. They don't want to turn their backs on her because of one thing. Everyone is trying to be a bit more open-minded despite what it might seem like to us."

The ' _because we get all the cases caused by hate crimes_ ' went unsaid.

"So by showing their open-mindedness they support someone as our potential leader that is completely unrelated to the true issue at hand?" Judy demanded reaching up and scrubbing her face.

Nick beamed back at her, no doubt enjoying her naïve thinking. It wasn't her fault she had been raised in a sheltered home with good morals and a set of some sort of sense that everyone else seemed to be severely lacking.

"Welcome to the real world Officer Judy Hopps. Good news for you, though, you're just a bunny and no one that doesn't know you is frightened of a bunny going savage," he replied simply and though it was his way of telling her to drop the matter she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Foxes are Nick. _You_ are," she pressed and was so caught up in her need to make him understand she didn't bother to stop and think about it.

If she had then she would've realized that he very much understood, perhaps better than she ever dreamed of. He grew up in this city. He grew up as a predator so therefore has seen all the spiteful glances thrown his way. So there was no way that he didn't understand, he just didn't want to concern her.

He didn't let it show, flashing her another brilliant smile that made something in her stomach turn to lead and sit there. It felt wrong, to have him smiling so cheerily at her while something potentially catastrophic was happening around him.

"Thanks for the reminder," he said, already moving down the hall, "I promise to be safe."

Then he was gone leaving her with her stack of paperwork she no longer had any hopes of completing- not with all her current thoughts of old and new mayors.

XxX

[ _Here's my promise to you. No longer will you have to worry about who your neighbor is. No more will you find the need to question just what type of animal the mammal beside you on the bus is. I preach more than equality; I promise peace of mind, finally_.]

[ _As far as I'm concerned there's two types of characters: those who do and those who don't. I've always pictured myself as one who does. I'm more than just empty promises. I'm the way to a better tomorrow, to a brighter future_.]

[ _I, like most of you, grew up in Zootopia. To me this city means so much more than just a place where 'anybody can be anything.' It's a revolution on the brink of happening, and I'll ask you this one simple question: what do you wish for that revolution to be? I'm the only candidate that promises that to lead to a brighter future_.]

[ _What do you wish for that revolution to be? How would you like to be remembered?_ ]

XxX

"Did you hear the news? Grace Bell is in the lead."

"Is she now?"

Silence quickly settled back between the two of them, one Nick always sort of enjoyed. It was a stark contrast- the friendship he held with Finnick- from the one him and Judy shared. Whereas with Judy he found himself often speaking too much for a long period of time, he never feels that need with Finnick.

For a long time Finnick had been one of the few friends Nick was bold enough to claim. Finnick knew that but never showed any signs of retaliating the feeling, at least verbally. That had always been fine with Nick, the only thing that really mattered to him was fulfilling his childhood need of finding a place he belonged.

For a while he had considered that more detrimental than anything else. He had worried that a relationship like that- one that seemed so one-sided- would poison what little hope he had for other future relationships. Then he slowly found himself drifting, no longer caring about holding any other connections with someone that wasn't himself.

It's what had made him such a good conman.

It was amazing what one was capable of when they no longer cared about other's feelings. It was almost like he could trample on anyone, blaze his own path further and further in the darkest corners of the world, and not even bat an eyelash. The thing keeping him from falling too far, ironically enough, had been Finnick.

And now it was Judy and the police station and everyone else in his life.

It seemed he finally found himself a pack, one he's discovered is constantly changing him.

"Do you even watch the news?" Nick questioned as he turned to regard Finnick's small van curiously though he's been in it enough times to know that the object he sought was absent, "Where's your TV?"

"TVs are expensive Nick," Finnick responded like it was obvious.

It wasn't an odd occurrence for Nick to visit the other fox after a long day of work. It was one of those few times he wasn't with Judy, and he marveled at just little time he spent by himself nowadays. That realization was almost instantly followed by the one that he enjoyed it more than he had originally thought he would.

As it turned out, Nicolas Wilde was not a solitary creature.

"I know," Nick responded from his spot on the floor, regarding his slightly older friend with bright green eyes, "but how do you keep up with the news? Or the campaign for that matter, on our new mayor."

"I have you," Finnick supplied simply and his attention didn't move from the small metallic object in his lap.

Finnick was a genius of a mechanic, Nick had realized shortly after meeting the other fox, which is fortunate for him considering he's also a bit stingy. He doesn't spend money well and had found no need in wasting hundreds on repairs to his van. His home, one Nick's never really approved of.

"You sound like Judy," Nick grumbled as he dropped his expression back to his lap, ears dropping somewhere behind his head as his tail curled a bit tighter around his legs.

It had become nearly unnatural, his comfort inside Finnick's small van. It was one of the few places he truly feels content, like it was where he always belonged. Judy's apartment was the only other place he's found like that.

"She doesn't have a TV either," Nick supplied turning to regard Finnick once more.

Finnick said nothing, expression one of intense concentration as he fumbled with the object in his lap. It had been something that's frustrated the smaller fox as it didn't seem to matter _what_ he did to it, it didn't seem to want to be fixed.

Once Nick had suggested that he give up and just buy a new part. It had to be ancient anyways. That suggestion had earned a hard look and tense words as the fox so clearly resisted the urge to hurt him.

 _It's expensive Nick. I don't have that kind of money._

Sometimes Nick wondered if he claimed as much because he knew Nick would understand being broke. Not even when they were hustling together was Nick able to afford much more than what he had had before. Now he was a cop and made even less.

"I can go if you'd like," Nick offered after a long pause, catching the ever-growing frustration in Finnick's eyes.

Finnick looked up, large ears perked up in attention on the top of his head. He cocked his head to the side like he wasn't quite sure he knew what Nick was suggesting. Or, perhaps, he feared that he did.

"Go where?" Finnick demanded instead after only a slight pause as he returned his attention to the part in his lap, "Back to that death trap you call a home? You're lucky you haven't been robbed yet."

"Yeah," Nick agreed with a satiric smile, "because I just choose to live in that place. The truth is I'm actually loaded. I come from a long lost line of royalty."

"Sarcasm is never wanted, Nick," Finnick replied almost instantly, smooth as ever with Nick's occasionally flaring temper, "and I've meet your parents. They're too nice to have a single drop of royal blood."

Nick scoffed at the comment as he replied with a bat of his eyelashes, "Anyone ever accuse you of being subtle? Because if they had let me put your mind at ease, you're very much not."

Finnick didn't reply much more than a pointed look, one that Nick beamed back at. Several years, it seemed, was more than enough time for him to grow accustomed to the fiery gazes Finnick had mastered long before the two had met.

Then Nick remembered why they had become at odds with each other, and he felt his expression drop once more. He told himself that it was Finnick's way of caring, to keep him there as long as he could without ever vocally asking.

The only problem with that assessment is the fact that Finnick's never seemed to worry about where he's been or what he's been up to and it was always Nick who reached out first. It was always Nick's idea to remember to visit, sometimes with a treat the two of them could share together. Just like old times.

"Well," Nick ventured off as he turned his gaze towards the cracked door, "It _is_ getting dark, and I suppose I've overstayed my welcome. I guess I'll see you around, hopefully with better news about the campaign."

 _That_ caught Finnick's attention.

Or, at the very least, something Nick said had and it might just be coincidental that the last part was what he had decided to comment on. However Nick didn't believe very much in coincidences.

"You don't want Grace Bell to win?" Finnick inquired but something in his voice clued Nick in that it hadn't entirely been a question.

Nick shrugged, answering anyways.

"You should hear the things she's saying."

XxX

[ _I am not the enemy, like some of you have started to declare. I just love this city and yearn for its renewal. When had that become a crime?_ ]

[ _My competition have accused me of lying. They are so bold as to claim that I don't want to cure this wonderful city, that I have no hope in fixing it. Instead they indicate that I wish to poison it, break it more so than it already has been. Rest assured, I hold no intentions of such_.]

[ _Recently my past as a predator protestor has come up more and more. I don't feel like I should have to say this but I unfortunately feel as if I no longer have a choice; that was in the past. I'm not the same as that immature me. If nothing else, I promise to be better than Mayor Lionheart. I don't feel like anything else remains to be said about the subject_.]

XxX

"Careful Carrots, you don't want to be stepped on."

Judy turned, fixating a harsh glare on him. Violet eyes seemed to harden as her bottom lip stuck out in whatever passed as a hard look from the rabbit. Nick had to stifle a laugh, knowing just how adorable she looked. He also knew how much she'd protest on the matter if he dared voice as much out loud.

It was a simple case, one Chief Bogo obviously deemed trivial enough to give to the two smallest officers on the force. Not that he was consciously being bias towards them because of their size but more along the lines of the fact that he could be quite protective under the many hardened layers and the fact still remained that Judy and Nick were the most fragile.

As long as they weren't demoted to meter maids Nick's certain Judy was happy.

Or however happy she could be whenever she was around him.

There had been word of illegal pirating of movies in one of the better known shops in the city. Nick always remembered it as a place too big, too crowded, and too expensive for him and his parents. It had also been quite a ways from their home so he had never been acquainted with the place, and Judy certainly wasn't being the outsider that she was.

That actually worked in their favor. At least this way nothing as messy as personal feelings between cop and criminal had a chance of transpiring. He wondered if Chief Bogo had planned it that way or if the stars just seemed to be aligned in their favor.

"Can it Wilde and remember to behave. We want everyone here to like us," Judy replied back much snappier than he recalled her being the first time they had met.

"Everyone except the crime lord," Nick reminded staring down at her through his dark shades.

He wasn't sure why but he enjoyed wearing them whenever they're on the case. Perhaps because they made him feel tough, far stronger than he had once believed himself to be, but he doubted that was the case.

Judy gave him another look, though she undoubtedly knew he was just pushing her buttons, as she corrected, "They're not a crime lord, Nick. They're hardly even a criminal."

"Then why, pray tell, are we investigating them?" Nick inquired in the superior tone he adopted a long time ago. The one he knew grated Judy's nerves.

Another look and this time her ears actually dropped behind her head, a sign that she was starting to become real annoyed with him. That was fine. He was a big boy and took far worst before.

" _Because_ , Nicolas Wilde, the fact still remains that they are _participating_ in illegal activity and we need to intervene before it spirals out of control," Judy explained and she sounded so confident, so knowledgeable, that he was slightly taken aback.

Sometimes he forgot that someone as small as Judy had graduated first in her class. Her class that was filled with much larger and much stronger mammals.

"Uh oh. You're using my first _and_ last name," Nick teased in a light jovial tone as he removed his sunglasses to enter the shop, "I must be in trouble."

She was perhaps a little amused by him but entering the shop must have reminded her on why they were there as she straightened, masking her expression back to the professional one she wore. He was considerably less serious about it then her.

The shop was owned by a spotted leopard named Hugo. He was also the only employee ever working, wearing a constant bored mask as he spoke with his customers in a tired monotone voice. Nick almost wished they had another place to be, remembering Judy's impatience back at the DMV on their first case together.

He knew they didn't, though. In fact, they had all the time in the world.

Blank grey eyes landed on the two of them and if possible Hugo's face grew even more bored. Nick idly wondered how he appeared to do so well for himself considering his poor costumer service.

"I'll just take a quick look around," Nick suggested as he gestured towards the walls and walls of appliances lining the shelves.

Judy nodded, expression one of concentration as she focused in on her target. She was nothing if not determined, and Nick had been quick to learn that she still held the mindset that the world was still painted in black and white. Either Hugo was their guy or he wasn't and somehow she'd be able to wring those answers from him.

Nick wasn't blessed with such ideals. He saw the world as very grey and the shades were determined by the amount of good or bad put into it. The closer to good it was, the lighter the grey. The worst those actions were, the darker the grey became.

That wasn't to say that Judy was totally naïve. She's proven herself over and over again, showing she was far capable then the world originally perceived. It must have been her strive, her untethering resolve to accomplish what needed to be done.

Turning his attention back to the rows and rows of electronics he's never had the hope of owning he swallowed back something bitter. It was too much of a slap in the face, a harsh reminder that he'll never be able to afford such luxuries no matter how much he worked. The worst irony of all, though, was that now that he made honest money he was even further away spoiling himself with such pointless devices.

It was also a wonder anyone found what they wanted in this mess. The shelves were cluttered at best, electronics and small devices just put wherever they would fit with no clear order. Nick frowned at that as he reached out to take the small remote in the palm of his hand.

It seemed tiny compared to the large radios and TVs and charging stations it had been placed beside. It also clearly went to none of those things and from the buttons on it he deduced it to belong to a home movie player. After a quick look around he found its home and set it gently beside the object.

Behind him a row of miniature TVs were on, none of which seemed to be on the same channel and all were muted. Good thing, too, because he was certain that much cacophony of noise would be enough to drive the sanest mammal insane and whoever decided owning a shop in which they hired no employees despite the fact that they hated it couldn't be all that intact to start with.

Maybe that had been why Nick hadn't noticed them at first. There was no sound so there hadn't really been a need, but whenever he had turned to head back to Judy he caught sight of them. One in particular kept his attention.

It was of the campaign for the new mayor, all three of the candidates were standing at wooden podiums as they seemed to answer questions from the crowd. He couldn't hear what was being said, and he didn't care having long since decided that politicians were the biggest con-artists of all.

It had been the bright red banner scrolling across the bottom of the screen that had captivated his attention. It was of the most current standings, the last update until tomorrow when the results would be announced and the new mayor inaugurated officially into office.

Last he checked the night before Grace Bell had been in the lead but barely. Now her results seemed to have doubled as the other two seemed to halve and he felt something leaden settle deep in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't care much for Grace Bell, feeling like she just said what needed to be said to get the votes. They were all like that, really, but the other two didn't seem nearly as forward as her- promising better futures and brighter lives and whenever pushed she only ever spoke of Mayor Lionheart. Never Bellwether, and Nick's yet decided if that was a good or bad thing.

"Hey Nick!" Judy's voice called, pulling him from his thoughts and he glanced away from the screen towards the direction of her voice.

"Yeah?" he asked moving in her direction, leaving the TV behind as he rounded the corner to catch sight of her and Hugo.

Hugo seemed as uninterested as ever, flipping through a magazine he had on his desk. Judy had turned her back to him so she was facing Nick when he popped back into view, signaling that she hadn't gotten anything from him. Hugo was either not their guy or quite clever at covering his tracks.

A quick glance around the ransacked little shop Nick decided he couldn't be very good at covering up anything.

"Anything?" Judy inquired as one last effort before they'd leave the small shop, and Nick thought back to the debate on the TV even as he shook his head.

"No," he only half-lied, "Nothing."

XxX

"Why does the campaign interest you so much? It's not like you can actually vote."

Nick swallowed at the words. It was true that he couldn't vote since he had never registered _to_ vote. He had never really felt the need and considering he also didn't have his driving license it never seemed to be on the top of stuff he needed to get done.

"Is it wrong to wish to at least have an idea of who is going to be put in leadership over us?" Nick questioned as green eyes watched Finnick carefully for any sort of signs, "I mean, the last two mayors did sort of turn out to be disasters. Ones that had struck a little too close to home."

Meaning that one had shot him in the neck, hoping to turn him savage so he could maul one of the few mammals he actually liked. He'd be lying if he didn't say that he wasn't at least a little bit nervous of a repeat of that.

He never told Finnick that, of course. He never told anyone because there was still too many ' _what if_ 's that still haunted him.

What if they hadn't thought to switch the serum with blueberries? Or what if he hadn't pocketed the blueberries from Judy's truck, intending to save them for later?

He could've very well killed Judy, and then everyone would see him as nothing more than a savage beast that destroyed one of the only mammals who believed in him. It seemed inexcusable then and became even more so the closer he became to the younger cop.

"But if you hold no power in the final decision then why worry yourself over it?" Finnick challenged and Nick released a pent-up breathe.

He had left the precinct several hours ago, having come to the decisive decision that whoever was selling pirated movies had nothing to do with Hugo or his business. Judy had reluctantly agreed but had decided to stay since she was so far behind on her paperwork so he had stopped to grab some popsicles before stopping by Finnick's van.

One of Finnick's few weaknesses, Nick had realized a long time ago, was popsicles- and it was one he had exploited many times before.

Now all that was left was the stick dangling from the other fox's mouth, the metal part he had been working on for weeks back in his lap. Stingy jerk should just scrap it and buy a new one, saving him from his most current headache.

"Because I don't want to be shocked when it does happen," Nick supplied back in his usual spot in the corner of Finnick's van as he watched his friend work, "Are you not at least a little bit concerned of a repeat mayor?"

"You mean another one that will shoot predators and make them go savage? No. I am not," Finnick responded bluntly, eyes not moving from the part in his lap as his teeth gnawed on the wooden stick in his mouth.

Nick frowned at his friend's answer.

It didn't feel ridiculous until it was pointed out.

"Judy doesn't seem to like her very much either," Nick supplied feeling somewhat better that his other friend was on his side.

It didn't sound so childish that way.

"Good for her. Last I checked, she wasn't registered to vote either," Finnick reminded and Nick felt his ears drop.

Finnick was right, of course. It hadn't really been on the top of Judy's 'To-Do' list so it hadn't really gotten done. Not that he supposed that it mattered. It appeared like Grace Bell was going to win come tomorrow.

"I should get going," Nick decided then though when he glanced outside he noticed that it had become quite dark. Where did all their time go?

"Alright," Finnick replied simply not even glancing up to see Nick leave though he was certain he heard one last parting word from the smaller fox as fleeting as the warm night air that wrapped around his slim figure, " _Be safe Nick_."

Half way to his home he decided that he probably imagined that last part.

XxX

[ _I know I've made a lot of promises the last couple of days but rest assured that if tomorrow sees me as your new mayor everything will change. For the better, of course_.]

[ _A vote for me is a vote for a better future. Why would you want anything less?_ ]

[ _The polls just came in. Guess who's going to be your new mayor Zootopia?_ ]

XxX

Nick came in late.

That didn't really surprise Judy, and she knew that it was no reason to cause any alarm. He came in late enough times before for it to become more routine than anything else. Something was different about this time though, and she blamed that on his dodgy attitude yesterday.

So when she arrived bright and early and Nick wasn't there something unsettling settled in her stomach. She asked Clawhauser if he had seen him considering he saw everyone but he just frowned at her, shaking his head despondently.

When he regarded her it was with shining eyes as he asked, voice filled with concern, "Should I be worried?"

She forced a smile across her tired face as she quickly reassured, "I don't think so. He lives quite a bit away, and it usually takes him some time to get here."

Clawhauser didn't look convinced, though he didn't press the matter.

Judy flashed her teeth at him once more in what little reassurance she could offer before moving on to her desk. Last she checked Chief Bogo hadn't assigned her or Nick on anything and he was hardly ever on time when the only thing the day promised was lots of paperwork so she pushed the thought out of her mind. She sat at her desk and quickly got to work on the stack of paperwork at the corner of her desk.

Sometime shortly after her expedition to the front desk, Nick appeared and she felt relieved though she couldn't discern rather that was because she was tired of doing paperwork (Nick offered fantastic distractions) or if it was because of her early unease about his dodgy attitude yesterday.

Either way she found herself leaping from her chair, greeting him as he came down the hall. He matched her smile with one of his own- one that didn't quite reach his eyes- and she realized he looked tired. Like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Nick?" she asked legitimately concerned despite the fact that Nick didn't take being worried over well.

"Yes Carrots?" he hummed back, false façade of joy coming off less and less false.

So instead of taking the course of concerned partner she set her features in a rough scowl and chided, "You're late. _Again_."

His grin broadened if only to become a bit more mischievous. This was the part he was excellent at playing: the troublesome no-good hooligan who somehow became a cop. Judy knew that to be untrue, seen just the type of heart Nick held.

He has a good heart. Kind in ways very few are and she's seen him connect with others in ways she never could. It seemed that coming from the bottom and reaching the top built only the best character. Or, in her opinion at least, it did.

"I know," he agreed with a slight nod, "I was up awaiting word on the campaign."

 _That_ peaked her interest.

She had thought that news of the election would've been broadcasted more, but it didn't seem like that was to be the case. And he neighbors were certainly uninterested in the one thing she wouldn't mind them keeping her awake for.

"Who won?" she asked unable to keep the eagerness from her tone.

Something in Nick changed at the question. He didn't stop smiling but his eyes seemed to have lost their glamor, some of their shine. It unnerved him, Judy realized with a knot in her stomach even as he answered her.

"Grace Bell," he replied voice light and seemingly carefree but Judy's been around him enough to know that the outcome hadn't been the one he hoped for.

After that first night Nick confided in who he thought was going to win (and who eventually did win, she reminded herself) Judy did some digging in Grace's past. Born and raised in Zootopia in what could've passed as an aristocrat if the label still applied in the modern world.

Her mother had passed when Grace was still very young, too young for her to hold any recollection of her. That made her father her only guardian and if Judy had been on the force back then she might've tried accusing him of child negligence. In the short span of 15 years, Grace quickly started to unravel into a little rebel.

She attended six protests by her seventeenth birthday (all rallies against predators, Judy noted) and by her eighteenth she was leading at least one. At this point someone must have gotten involved for she started to tone down considerably, even appearing publically to apologize for her radical behavior. Then she did a complete 360 and transformed into a model citizen.

By all recent accounts, she'd be an ideal leader.

Something about it all just didn't sit right with Judy, and it was that feeling that was making her discomfort steadily start to increase.

"Maybe she'll surprise us," Judy- ever the optimist- supplied, and Nick scoffed but not harshly; he was most certainly not an optimist.

"I seriously doubt that Carrots," Nick supplied folding his arms over his chest and giving her a cross look.

Judy rose an eyebrow at him, knowing the dislike she was currently feeling was probably nothing to what he was. That wasn't the bad part, though. The bad part came when she realized that she knew exactly why he didn't approve of Grace Bell, and it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with Judy. The last mayor who decided they disliked predators had nearly gotten him to kill her.

"What about her revolutionary visions?" Judy challenged giving him a smug expression she had only mastered through her friendship with him.

He chuckled, giving her a disbelieving look. Judy wished he would stop, especially considering he seemed to have managed to work himself up over it the last couple of weeks and was now suffering the outcome despite knowing what that would be.

"You haven't been watching, have you? The things she's said, the things she's promised?" Nick inquired, and it came out so innocently.

Judy shook her head because she hadn't. She didn't have a TV and though it was true that she did care it didn't come off to her as _that_ big a deal. She wasn't sure if anyone saw it as big a deal as Nick but, then again, no one else had been plotted as a tool to murder one of the only friends they had.

Nick just stared a moment longer before he changed, like when he did back on the cable car in the clouds. He sucked in a deep breath, straightening his slouch as he settled back into the role he was most comfortable playing.

"I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal anyways," he brushed off and- just like in the cable car- Judy felt the need to continue pressing the matter.

"I'm not saying that Nick. I'm saying that whatever happens, whatever Grace Bell decides to do, we'll figure it out. Just like last time."

His entire demeanor went flat.

"I'd rather we not."

XxX

[ _Our biggest threat to finally creating a civilized world where we can all live in harmony is not our greed or lust or hunger. It doesn't even have anything to do with us personally. It's the predators. It's always been the predators_.]

XxX

The news came three days after Grace Bell's inauguration and whatever support she had in the precinct quickly shriveled up and died- a very tragic, very painful death.

Judy, of course, disagreed with it on account of being best friends with one particular predator. The others she works with she's found that she does indeed like- a lot. They certainly don't frighten her, not even when some were going savage. Not even when she had thought that it had been something biological making them go savage- there had been some sort of distinction then.

 _So there's a them?_

Nick's words echoed in her head, the feeling she felt then returning as she was almost overcome by this need to fix everything she had just ruined. This time, though, she hadn't done anything wrong; she just so happened to know about it.

Grace Bell had declared that all predators in Zootopia were the enemy.

The entire city seemed to have instantaneously erupted into turmoil and behind his glass door Judy knew Chief Bogo was busy with his constantly ringing phone. She's heard his raised voice at least twice- though she had been too far away to understand what he was saying. She idly wondered what he thought of the whole thing.

The oddest part about the whole thing, however, was the fact that Nick hadn't said a word about it. He had just resided in his cubicle and hadn't left for anything, probably because all the TVs in the precinct were on and blaring news of Grace Bell on various channels.

He had always seemed to have known, fretting more so as the electron drew nearer, and then it happened and something inside him had switched, and Judy knew under normal circumstances he would've placed that stupid smug smirk of his on his face and informed anyone that would listen that he had always known. Not this time, though, and Judy deduced that that was because he had wanted to be wrong.

Judy passed an elephant and hippopotamus on her way back from the copier and managed to eavesdrop into their conversation. She hadn't intended for that to happen, would've been content to walk on by and never look back, but she heard his name and couldn't help herself.

"All the predators have been forced to reside in their homes for fear of suddenly being mobbed. I can't believe any of them actually came to work- Nick especially."

"Heh. Yeah. Chief Bogo isn't happy, already receiving like four phone calls demanding their badges. Having predators as cops evidently makes mammals uncomfortable, which is ridiculous."

"Some of our best cops are predators. I don't see why they're blind to that. Idiots, I'd say."

Judy turned the corner and couldn't hear them any longer. It had been so casual as they stood around the water bin sipping from the triangular cups. Then she realized that they had mentioned Chief Bogo receiving calls demanding predators' badges.

 _Nick's_ badge.

The sick pit in her stomach intensified as she quickly changed courses and ended up outside Nick's small cubicle. She saw his lithe form slumped over his desk, elbows propped onto the large surface as he buried his face in his hands. She didn't have to be a cop to see that he was upset.

"Nick?" she asked, voice small and concerned as she crowded in the entrance, and it was like something inside him flipped.

His head whipped around, shoulders tense and face conveying his shock for a split second longer before he forced himself to relax and a carefree smile was forced across his features. It was painful to look at.

"Carrots! What's brought you all the way over here?" he asked curiously and tense and this Nick frightened her more than any other Nick in the past.

"I was concerned about you," she admitted knowing his defenses were going to come up even as she said it- knowing he hated being worried over.

His smile did turn more genuine, though, as he shook his head and replied, "I'm fine. See. A-okay. Just dandy. Never been better. That's me."

His tone didn't match the words and Judy became increasingly more concerned about him especially considering he had already known Grace Bell would've made a poor candidate. Then again, none of them could've guessed that she would've purposely caused as much outrage as she had.

"Please don't lie to me," Judy whispered softly to him, voice delicate and kind- almost as if she was treating something made of glass.

Nick's shoulders slumped and his ears drooped as he responded lowly, "Alright. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry either," Judy denied with a firm shake of her head as she promised, "It's not your fault. She had promised she had changed. Clearly, she hadn't."

Nick's eyebrow rose at that as he asked in a slightly teasing tone, "You kept up with the election?"

She hadn't, really. That had been one of the few things she knew only because it was such a big deal now, as plenty of news stations were repeating the feed over and over again before criticizing Grace Bell for lying.

She didn't tell Nick that as she just shrugged and answered honestly, "Not really. Bits and pieces, mostly. Nothing major." _Not like you._

Nick stared a moment longer before shrugged and slumped back in his seat. He rubbed his hands over his face wearily, looking a lot older than he actually was. It was so strange, seeing such a lively vibrant soul such as Nick appear so beaten and tired.

"She won because they somehow knew," Nick whispered reaching out to play with one of the pencils on his desk, eyes never meeting her own, "They're still scared, you know, of predators."

"They shouldn't be," Judy supplied firmly, knowing that one thing to be true and believing in it wholeheartedly. At one time she hadn't and it almost cost her a best friend.

Nick just shrugged. He didn't appear convinced, and Judy very much wanted to convince him. She wanted to see the familiar fire burning behind his eyes, bright enough to where she couldn't imagine anything extinguishing it.

"I see it sometimes. Glimpses, like they're all just waiting for me to lose it right then and there. I don't think they mean anything personal about it, but it's there and the current way we're headed there won't be any change. It's only about to get worst."

"Whatever happens, we'll figure it out," Judy promised as she reached out to gently touch the top of his hand, "Together."

They hadn't known it then, but Nick had been right.

It got a lot worst.

XxX

Sometime in the afternoon there was a loud commotion in the entrance that had most of the officers rushing to see what it was. The scene, Judy's convinced, will forever be imprinted in her memory.

Francine, one of the female elephant officers, had a scratch running up her arm. It looked painful but she hadn't seemed to notice as she tried to wrangle back the thrashing wolf she'd arrested. Thick black fur hung in matted knots as he spun and twisted in her hold, claws attempting to rip her to shreds. At their feet laid a broken set of handcuffs.

Judy gasped, hands over her mouth, as she froze in shock. Around her several other officers rushed forward to help.

"Let me go!" the wolf cried when he was jerked away from Francine and another pair of handcuffs clicked around his wrists, "You don't know what you're doing! Let me _go_!"

"Assaulting an officer is a pretty big offense," one of the officers detaining him reminded in a cold harsh tone.

"You don't understand," the wolf relented anyways, "She started it!"

"Francine started it?" someone else challenged taking care in keeping the wolf's arms locked at his sides so it'd limit his chances of bursting free once more.

The wolf's face twisted up as he snarled, "Who? No. Grace Bell. She's declaring war on all us predators. Why don't you see that?"

"I caught him at one of the rallies against the mayor," Francine explained waving away any concern over her injuries, "It was starting to become quite violent."

"I did nothing wrong. It's within my rights to protest unless she's already brainwashed you. Grace Bell! If you can hear me know this- I'm going to enjoy killing you! I bet you squeal nice and loud too!"

"Someone get a muzzle!" and several officers scrambled to obey as the officer holding the wolf growled, "I'd keep that oversized trap of yours shut if you know what's best for you. Don't want to add to your offense."

The wolf just snorted but thankfully stopped.

Judy finally snapped out of her daze and started forward when a hand caught her shoulder, keeping her back. She turned to see Nick watching the scene with a hard expression. He didn't approve.

"Do you know him?" Judy asked because she felt the need to. It constantly amazed her on just how much faces Nick was able to remember, easily putting names to them.

"Of course I do," Nick responded in a soft tone and his eyes didn't leave the scene as they forced a muzzle over the wolf's head, "I told you before. I know everyone."

"Oh kay, who is he?" she inquired and he blinked, green eyes shifting over to where she was currently watching him, waiting. Expectant.

"His name's Justin Savage," Nick supplied and Judy didn't miss the irony in the name as she returned her attention to where a herd of officers were herding him to the cells.

"Is he a problem?"

Nick blinked back at the scene, then down at her before turning away and replied lowly over his shoulder, "I'd say he is now."

XxX

[ _Do you have a plan for the pred problem in Zootopia?_ ]

[ _Oh honey, of course I do._ ]

XxX

One night a week Finnick would go out to play poker with some friends he's never bothered to introduce to Nick. That had been fine with Nick since he was never really the gambling type, and there never had been any fear of losing one of his few friends to a group that would gladly rob the others if they could. Finnick couldn't stand any of them, but they were some of the few who allowed a fox to join.

Nick had asked once, more teasing than anything else, if they even knew Finnick was a fox. Finnick had actually growled at him, which was sort of adorable but mostly frightening considering Finnick could very well snap and do well on his threats.

He hasn't yet, so Nick figured he was probably safe especially considering he got away with dressing Finnick in a baby elephant costume and kissing his forehead like he would a child. And Nick was quick to learn that he could get away with a lot more than that but never had the nerve to push it, so Poker night was the one night Nick didn't stop by his friend's van after work.

It was so odd, being friends with both Judy and Finnick. They were just so vastly different in the best sort of way and neither seemed opposed to the other. If anything Nick suspected that they secretly conspired about him whenever he wasn't looking, but he knew that to be ridiculous. They didn't hold any reason to communicate with the other.

Nick kicked a stray pebble, watching it skip along the path before stopping several feet from where it had started. He kicked it again, and that time it bounced further before it came to a stop. He recalled doing that a lot when he was a child, watching the rock soar as he imagined he was a renowned soccer player making the final shot that won the game. From the sidelines his mother would always smile, giving him a congratulatory part on the back.

Nick never cared much for soccer, but he had always dreamt of being something great. Something so much more than some poor kid whose name will never mean anything to anyone. That had been one of his main reasons on wanting to become a Ranger Scout; that and he yearned to be a part of something, even if it seemed unusual.

 _I promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy._

 _Even though you're a fox?_

Nick closed his eyes at the memory, the words haunting him even all these years later. It seemed so silly, how the actions of other children could shape who you became as an adult. If not for that single incident Nick wasn't sure who he'd have become or who would have been in his life because of it.

Would he have ever met Finnick? Or Judy? Or would he never have become a cop and found himself stuck in some mundane job he couldn't stand like Hugo? There wasn't any way to know for certain, and he took special care not to think about it too much.

It still hurt, though, whenever the memory slipped itself in his head. Even after everything he's been through he couldn't help but feel like it was wrong. He was a fox, and he didn't belong as a cop. He belonged in some den filled with smoke playing poker with a group of people he could barely stand.

 _If the world was only ever going to see a fox as shifty and unreliable then there's no point in being anything else._

He had found a reason, though, and he figured if there was a reason Judy could burn as bright as she did then he'd just have to wait. Despite everything that's ever happened to him, he'd wait until he finally understood how Judy was able to thrive so much when there was so much in this world against her.

She became a cop despite being a bunny.

She solved an impossible case (with help, of course) without being placed in the system.

She was just so good and pure even though the world around her was so dark and scary.

She was his reason to be better than he had been the day before, and she was his reason of proving the world wrong. Foxes were so much more than sly creatures that could never be trusted just like predators weren't all the savage monsters their newest mayor was trying to make them out to be.

A black van cruised past him, ruffling his fur when it got too close. Nick huffed in frustration at that, stepping further away from the road as he made a mental note to learn how to drive. It couldn't be that hard considering short little Judy could.

Coming from a poor family whose sole transportation had all been public he hadn't ever felt the urgency of such a convenience. Not to mention Finnick not only had his license but his own car and they could always meet somewhere relatively close to where Nick lived.

Now Nick worked all the way downtown in the police precinct, a long walk without his usual stop at Finnick's van. By the time he usually made it home it had long since entered the night, and the later it became the more dangerous the trip did.

Maybe that's why she had chosen that specific time on that specific day. There was no way for him to ever be certain, but he later deduced that she must have for it was the only thing that made sense. As bad a place it was, families still lived scattered around making the day relatively safe.

Either way it didn't really matter. He passed an old alley filled with forgotten junk when two bright lights flashed, catching him off-guard.

He hissed, hand up to shield his eyes as he stumbled away from the alleyway. He could vaguely make out the van's outline but it was enough for him to recognize it as the one who had passed him earlier. Upon that realization came the sickening one that he was in danger.

He turned to run away- where it didn't matter as long as he just got away- but a hand caught the collar of his uniform and jerked him back. He fell, twisting as he did so and he struck the ground on his side. He grunted in pain, the back headlights of the van in the alley nearly blinding him as he scrambled back to his feet.

"Stay down fox," one of his attackers snarled but Nick ignored them as he tried making another break for it.

Someone grabbed the end of his tail, jerking on it so he fell back into one of their embraces. The memory of Justin Savage thrashing in the police officers' arms flashed through his memory, and he realized what the wolf must have felt earlier. Only Nick wasn't getting arrested; he wasn't sure what was happening.

"Let me go!" he commanded in a slight snarl as he tried breaking free from his attacker's hold, "Assaulting a police officer is a serious crime."

"Shut it _pred_ ," the one holding him growled in his ear, and Nick's blood went cold.

The last thing he needed was for his attackers to be predator adversaries. It wasn't until he caught sight of the expensive looking black suits they were all wearing did Nick understand. This attack wasn't random, and it wasn't really an attack. It was a solution from the mayor.

"No! Stop!" Nick shouted thrashing in the hold keeping him down, and it was by sheer luck that he managed to break free.

He lunged forward, regathering his footing before he sprinted in the path that offered the least resistance. He didn't get very far.

They jerked back on his tail, causing him to yelp as he was thrown on the ground. A foot struck his stomach, stealing what little air he had left as he curled in on himself protectively. Another foot struck him on the back and he had the brief concern that they'd just stomp him to death.

They weren't there to kill him, but that didn't make the alternative that much better.

He was hefted up by the collar of his neck, and he felt the brief moment of paralysis. It was the worst sensation he's ever felt before and made him hiss in discomfort but he wasn't able to do much more than that.

"Ah, would you look at that. Foxes can be tamed," one of them taunted and Nick squinted so he could make out each of their faces and silently swore to remember each of them for later.

"Let's just get this over with. Where's the collar?" another slightly nervous mammal demanded and at the mention of a collar made Nick squirm.

The one thing worse than being muzzled was being collared, like he was someone else's pet. He was no one's pet.

"Stop," he gasped unable to do much else with the hold on the sweet spot on his neck.

They didn't listen, and he swore he heard some of them chuckle in amusement as the one gripping a small black object neared closer. Nick clenched his eyes shut when they stopped directly in front of him, but it didn't help much. He still felt when the black leather strap was tightly wound around his neck before it was clipped into place.

The one holding him released him and he dropped to his knees, hands coming up to claw at the contraption around his neck. He jerked and pulled but still it stayed. He decided then that he hated it.

"Give it up _fox_ ," one of them sneered and Nick looked up, eyes narrowing in a hateful glare as they continued unconcerned, "The only person who can take that nice little thing off is Mayor Grace Bell herself, and I seriously doubt she's going to considering she issued them. One for every pred in Zootopia. A means of keeping you all in check, if you will."

Every pred?

That meant-

Nick's eyes widened before a flash of burning hot hatred clouded his vision and he launched forward with an angered snarl. There was a click on his neck before something electric jolted through his whole frame, and he cried out as he landed on his side and withered in pain.

Above him his persecutors continued to laugh.

Nick paid them no mind as he clawed at his neck until the shock resided. Then he scrambled to his feet and sprinted away, the laughter floating behind him as images of someone trying to collar Finnick flashed through his mind.

Finnick wouldn't go down without a fight, and the thought of someone hurting him made Nick's legs move a little faster as his blood boiled. The pain from getting shocked made his muscles sore, but he pushed all that back as he quickened his step.

He had no idea if Finnick would be done with his poker game, but he prayed that he would be. That way Nick would know where to find him, and he could warn him before they got to him. He could save Finnick. He _would_ save Finnick.

He reached the alley Finnick kept his van in record time, only for his heart to drop in despair when he found it empty. Finnick wasn't back yet, and Nick had no idea where he was at. He didn't even know where to begin looking, and his phone was useless considering Finnick didn't have one.

 _Phones are expensive Nick._

Nick hated how useless he was to his friend even more so than the stupid contraption around his neck. He also found that he hated Grace Bell, and everything she stood for. It was her fault, after all, that he currently had a collar tied around his throat like he was some disobedient _pet_.

And it was then, with him standing in the middle of an abandoned alley with a collar strapped around his neck, that he realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time. Number one, Judy had been right, of course. Number two, no matter what he did, not everyone was able to open their hearts to predators. And lastly, number three, this city really _sucked_ at picking mayors.


	2. Part 2

Most of the initial pain of getting electrocuted had faded, leaving only dull ghost aches that'd occasionally flare if he moved too quickly, leaving behind a cold sort of numbness that should've been concerning, but he found he was too tired to care. Reaching up with the arm not hugging his center, he banged his fist against the wood in several quick processions.

Nick wasn't entirely sure what had brought him here after finding the alleyway empty. He would've never considered this one of the first places he'd turn to in times of crisis, yet here he was banging on his boss's door like a stray that had wandered off.

Chief Bogo answered on the third knock, face scrunched up in clear frustration. He was dressed nice for a casual night, and it was clear he hadn't been too pleased at being interrupted. Nick instantly felt bad along with how pathetic and hurt he was currently feeling.

"I'm sorry chief," he apologized as recognition filtered in Bogo's expression, "I don't- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."

It seemed so dumb now that he had. Nick hated feeling dumb almost as much as feeling helpless.

Bogo no longer looked angry, though. If anything he seemed very much concerned as he gazed down at Nick with wide eyes. Nick idly considered how he must have looked- beaten and distraught with a black collar around his neck. Nothing positive, he concluded.

"What in the world happened to you Wilde?" Bogo demanded instead but his voice wasn't harsh like it was in the precinct; it seemed almost kind, like he was worried about Nick.

Nick looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed at showing up at all. It would've been so much easier on everyone if he had just spent the night in a gutter somewhere, unwilling to traverse all the way back to his home and not wanting to burden Judy even more with his problems. He had no idea where Finnick was so that had only left his boss, and that was quickly turning into a mistake.

Before Nick could answer, a feminine voice asked from somewhere behind Bogo's shoulder, "Who is it sweetie?"

And a female ox came into view, and Nick felt his cheeks burn as he realized what he had just interrupted. A date. Chief Buffalo-Butt actually had a _date_. And Nick was ruining it for him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated raising his head to meet both of their eyes even as he stepped away from the two of them, "I shouldn't- this was a mistake. I'm sorry. Enjoy your night."

He turned to scamper off, unsure of where he would have gone. Judy's should've been the obvious answer but it was late, and he knew she was an early riser, and she already did so much for him. He couldn't worry her about this, not yet at least.

"Nick!" Bogo called, and he froze at his first name.

Nick spun to face Bogo, trying not to look as pathetic as he felt as he realized both oxen were staring at him with concerned expressions. Bogo's date more so than him as there was a harder glint in his expression. One Nick easily recognized as anger.

Nick knew he shouldn't have come here. Now the chief was upset with him.

"I'm sorry-" Nick tried again because he was too tired to say anything else.

Bogo wasn't interested in apologies as he narrowed his expression once more and demanded, "Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't know. Some of Mayor Grace Bell's men. They said it was her newest solution," Nick explained reaching up to touch the sides of his collar gently, remembering just how much it had hurt as he added, "It's to keep the predators from going savage, sir."

It was by sheer luck he remembered to add the last part. Not that it seemed to have mattered considering Bogo's date gasped from still inside the house as Bogo's eyes hardened even more until there was nothing but narrow slits. Nick supposed he wasn't making the situation better for himself.

"Did they hurt you?" Bogo demanded, and it didn't seem like a question though it was phrased like one; Nick felt compelled to answer anyways.

He shrugged, slumping his shoulders as he whispered hoarsely, "Just a beating, sir, when I fought back. Nothing I'm not used to."

Bogo didn't seem satisfied with the answer, if anything it only seemed to have irked him further, but he continued as he prodded sternly, "And then?"

"They said something, and it made me angry," Nick supplied unsure why he was telling his boss this but felt oddly compelled to, "I'm sorry sir, I know better but I- the collar shocks whatever it perceives as a threat."

The last part was said a bit shakily as he felt his chest ache and eyes droop. He just wanted to lie down and never get up again. More so, he wanted to wake up and for it all to be a bad dream.

"Those _animals_ ," Bogo's date hissed angrily and it was sort of funny all things considered; Nick decided then that he liked her.

Bogo seemed to agree with her sentiment as he commanded Nick to get in his house. That seemed a little much to him, but he knew better than to argue with the older male so he quickly obeyed. He skirted past the two larger mammals feeling like a toddler that had just been caught with their hand inside the cookie jar. Bogo slammed the door shut behind him, sealing Nick to his fate.

"I've got to go make some calls," Bogo explained to the two of them as they entered in his living room, "make sure the other predators on my force haven't been… collared, yet. Stay with him?"

"Of course," his date reassured and he lightly pecked her cheek before disappearing in the other room.

It was the first time Nick had thought of the other predators on the force. A sick feeling entered his stomach as he thought of them collaring Clawhauser, who was perhaps the friendliest mammal on the whole force.

"Can I get you anything?" Bogo's date asked worriedly as she gestured for Nick to sit on the sofa, "Something to drink or eat?"

Nick shook his head, unsure he'd be able to stomach anything at the moment. His head hurt from thinking so much, and his heart hurt by how rapidly everything was rolling downhill. By the morning the predator collars will be a legalized thing required and Nick was powerless to stop it.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date," Nick responded because she was staring at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of sign.

She offered him a gentle smile as she reassured, "Don't fret about it, dear. He only _pretends_ to be a jerk. He's quite fond of you guys."

It took Nick a second to realize the 'you guys' translated over to 'the force' and he allowed a slight smile to cross his features. He recalled the few times he's seen his boss joke, and it always came off as strained, but there was just something about it that made it impossible to hate.

"I didn't know where else to go," Nick explained fingers tugging at the fibers in his pants, "I just thought- I hadn't expected for him to have company."

"That's not your fault," she reminded as she went over to comfort him, "and he won't ever admit it but he's happy you did. That meant that you trust him enough to come in your time of need."

"I would've gone somewhere else if I had known," Nick continued, trying to get her to understand that he didn't suddenly show up half-beaten in a malicious attempt at sabotaging the chief, "You know that right? _He_ knows that?"

And she gave him a motherly smile as she reached out to stroke Nick's face gently as she nodded and promised, "He knows."

Nick felt his body deflate in relief, the couch comfortable enough that the draw of sleep started pulling him back under. He had nearly succumbed completely when Bogo returned looking less happy then when he had left.

"They haven't made it over to the other officers' homes just yet," Bogo explained at his girlfriend and Nick's expectant look and the chief ran a tired hand over his face and let it drag, "They're probably too cowardly to attack them surrounded by neighbors."

"But what about Nick?" Bogo's date asked sounding confused, "He's still wearing his police uniform."

"I don't have any neighbors," Nick explained with a shake of the head before he gave Bogo the chance to tell her just how bad he was off, "None that care what happens to me, anyways."

"That's awful dear," Bogo's date continued with a motherly sort of gaze that made Nick increasingly more uncomfortable.

He didn't belong there, surrounded by warmth and those who would at least pretend to care about what happened to him. He was just streer trash, pretending to be something he so obviously wasn't. That was why he had been attacked first because somehow they knew that no one would care what happened to him.

"I have to go," Nick said as he rose to his feet, remembering how Finnick had always stood beside him in the past- through thick and thin he had always been right there- and it was time for Nick to return the favor.

"Where do you expect to go?" Chief Bogo demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing dark eyes on Nick's small form challengingly. He wasn't going to let Nick walk out the front door.

"I have to see my friend," Nick explained.

"Judy's a rabbit. She'll be fine," he reassured misunderstanding what Nick meant. Either that or he really didn't believe Nick had any other friends.

Nick laughed, a forced chuckle, as he shook his head and clarified, "No sir, it's a different friend. He's a- he's a predator, and I don't know if they've gotten to him yet but if there's a chance that they haven't then I need to know. I need- I've got to be sure."

Bogo's shoulders dropped as realization dawned on him. He still looked reluctant, though, like he wasn't quite ready to let Nick back out just yet. The sentiment was nice, but Finnick was still in danger and Nick needed to protect him.

"What's the address? I'll go and check it out," Bogo offered, but Nick was already shaking his head because Finnick didn't trust the cops. Or, at least, not the ones who were nothing more than glorified meter maids.

"He won't open up to you. It has to be me. _Please_ ," Nick begged feeling self-conscious but pushed all his stubborn pride somewhere deep down.

Chief Bogo must've seen something there for he turned his head and took a shuddering breath. When he turned back his expression was hard as he nodded, eyes cold and sharp like the end of a knife and it was no wonder the male was police chief.

"You can go," Bogo permitted and the words were barely out of his mouth before Nick was scrambling for the door, "but you can't go alone. I'll call one of the other officers and we can wait-"

"There might not be any time for waiting!" Nick protested when Bogo halted his escape with a firm but gentle hand to his chest, "He's in serious trouble _now_!"

"I'm not just letting you run back out there in your current condition Wilde!" Bogo actually shouted- something he reserved for when he's become really emotional about something and Nick felt something warm and fuzzy dance through his stomach.

Chief Bogo was worried about him.

Chief Bogo _cared_ about him.

"I'll send Judy a text," Nick reassured as he slipped past the Ox's hold, "She'll meet me there!"

"Wilde. Wilde! Nick!" Bogo called after his retreating form, obviously distressed and sounded seconds from following suit. His date must've been the one to stop him, for which Nick was grateful.

Nick skidded to a stop in front of the alley, relief nearly flooding him when he saw Finnick's van. He hurried over and started banging on the back door, crying for Finnick to open up and when he did Nick was overjoyed at finding him collarless.

 _There was still hope._

Finnick didn't share in his relief. Dark eyes narrowed on Nick's form and his jaw ticked, like he was clenching and unclenching. He was displeased, but Nick knew it wasn't because he was suddenly showing up at all hours of the night. Not if Finnick's next words were any indication.

"What on earth happened to you Nick?" he demanded and his voice was as hard and angry as his eyes but there was a touch of concern hidden underneath it also.

"I-" Nick reached up to touch the foreign object tied around his neck before he sucked in a deep breath and shook his head, "You need to get out of here. Go. Now."

"What?" Finnick demanded dumbly, "You mean like leave? Zootopia?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Nick reaffirmed seriously, "Please. Before they find you and- before they make you regret staying."

"Oh I'll give them something to regret," Finnick actually growled, and the realization that the anger was directed towards the ones who did this because they were the ones that did this to Nick made Nick stall for a moment.

It was in that moment that Nick's entire world seemed to come to an end.

The bright twin lights of headlights bathed the both of them from behind Nick. At the same time he felt his stomach drop as Finnick's eyes widened to near comical size.

"Finnick. Now. Leave," Nick commanded as he shoved at his smaller friend, eyes pleading.

A hand grabbed the back of Nick's shirt and Finnick disappeared from sight as Nick was tossed towards the street. He heard Finnick's angered protest then his name and Nick knew he needed to get up or else Finnick would share in the same fate as him.

"No," Nick protested scrambling to his feet and charging forward but was swatted away like nothing more than a pesky insect.

Finnick snarled, growling low in his throat, and he sounded like a rabid animal. The sound made something uncomfortable settle in Nick's stomach when he realized he's never heard Finnick make those sounds before.

"Leave him alone!" Nick commanded rushing forward once more.

"Ow! He just bit me!" the mammal that had been dumb enough to try and pin Finnick down cried, and the words made Nick stall just long enough for him to get shoved back once more.

He knew Finnick, practically grew up with him, and not once could Nick recall a time Finnick was ever even close to biting someone. He was known for being gruff and more aloof than anything else but he'd never bite anyone.

 _It's in their DNA._

The words echoed in Nick's head even as he climbed to his feet and rushed forward once more. He knew the only way Finnick would've bitten one of them was if they didn't give him another choice otherwise. That meant that they were _hurting_ him, and Nick knew firsthand just how violent they could be.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! _Don't touch him!_ " Nick commanded as he entered the fray, grabbing onto one of the mammal's arms and jerking them back.

Something on the side of Nick's head clicked, and he had a split second before he realized that he just screwed up before the pain practically swallowed him whole. His legs buckled underneath him, and the ground was hard and cold and unforgiving, and there was this obnoxious ringing in his ears that he wasn't sure would ever go away.

It did, thank goodness, and with it returned Finnick's peeved voice.

"-it! What are you doing to him?!" he screamed at the surrounding mammals but he sounded far off, as if at the end of the tunnel.

Nick blinked bleary eyes open and was instantly greeted by Finnick's concerned eyes hovering over him. Nick blinked once more before shaking his head, reaching out to shove Finnick away from him. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but he had lost his voice so no words came out. The message was still the same, though, and he knew Finnick got it.

 _Go. Save yourself._

And Nick thinks that if it had been anyone but him on the ground then Finnick might have. The fact that he didn't spoke volumes, and Nick would've felt honored if the other mammals didn't take advantage of the moment and pinned Finnick down beside Nick.

Finnick snarled and threatened and growled as he squirmed and thrashed but he was pinned so his face was pressed against the ground, and Nick moved as if to rescue his friend. A sudden weight pressed on the back of his neck put an end to that pretty quickly.

" _Stay down fox_ ," a voice commanded in his ear, and Nick could only watch as a collar was strapped around Finnick's small neck.

Then they released him, and Finnick attacked.

He jumped up, still snarling, and the green light on the side of the collar switched to red as it clicked and Finnick was back on the ground. He cried out in shock and pain, hands fumbling for the device attacking him and the weight disappeared from Nick's throat, so he rushed over to where his friend was withering on the ground.

Nick paid the other mammals no mind as they left, remaining by his friend's side and waited for it to be over. It didn't last very long and soon Finnick was blinking up at him with wide dazed eyes. Nick knew it was always hardest coming back from the shock.

"This is precisely why I cared about the campaign Finnick," Nick informed with shining eyes and Finnick scoffed, leaning his head back against Nick and said nothing.

XxX

Judy arrived sometime after Nick managed to convince Finnick to get some sleep. Finnick, the stubborn pain, protested but Nick's spent his entire life getting Finnick to do what he wanted so after a quick promise not to go anywhere alone Nick shut the back of Finnick's van door and waited.

Several moments later Judy showed up, still dressed what she had been sleeping in and Nick realized she must have ran all the way there. He knew he probably shouldn't have waited till after making it to Finnick's to have texted her, but some part of him really thought he'd be enough.

 _Stupid_.

"What happened?" Judy demanded, violet eyes wide as she took in the scene before her with a mix of disgust and shock before they focused on him and all Nick saw was concern as she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine," he reassured brushing off her silent distress as he rose to his feet, feeling better than he had several minutes before.

The electrocution wasn't meant to kill or permanently injury, which Nick supposed was one thing to be grateful for considering he's been shocked twice now within the span of only a couple of hours, but it was certainly meant to subdue and it _hurt_. Even afterwards the pain remains in dull ghost aches that served as a reminder to what happened.

"Nick," Judy chided him but he shook his head as he sucked in a deep breath.

He didn't want her pity. He hadn't back on the cable car when he told her about the muzzling incident and he didn't now. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep so when he woke up all this would be just some terrible nightmare.

He knew it wouldn't be, though. He knew it was real, and he hated it. All of it, right down to the collars that'll soon be strapped to ten percent of the population. Every predator, big or small, will become Mayor Grace Bell's newest slaves, and it seemed everyone else was just okay with that.

 _Fear can make those do some pretty extreme things Nikki_ , his father had told him after he had limped home with a torn Ranger Scout's uniform, _and once upon a time that fear was warranted._

Nick hadn't understood that then, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to understand it now. Not with Judy staring up at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to relieve her from her concern. He knew he should. It wasn't fair to make her worry about him, but he was stuck in the vicious cycle or prey attacking predator.

"I hate this so much," Nick admitted with a shaky breath as he leaned back against Finnick's van, tilting his head back so he could stare up at the starless sky.

One of his least favorite parts about the city was how all the lights from the buildings drowned out those above them. It was the only positive he could come up with living in the worst part of the city, and he always felt better looking up at the stars knowing they were old and have been through more than he could ever imagine, yet there they were. Despite everything, they remained.

A single constant.

That's all he thought he'd ever need.

"I know Nick," Judy comforted but they both knew that she didn't, "but we'll figure this out. It'll be okay. You'll see."

Nick remained silent for a long time, staring up at the blank sky expressionless before he found enough courage to look at her. She was watching him with expectant eyes, a certain steel beneath the violet that didn't belong on something as fragile looking as a bunny. It burned so bright that the first time he had looked into it he had been afraid it'd blind him.

So he sucked in another breath as he replied softly, "I hope you're right."

XxX

 **[1 week later]**

Judy was resisting the urge to repeatedly bang her head against her desk. It's been a whole week since she received that urgent text from Nick that changed everything she once believed in. This city just continued trying to surprise her, it seemed, as it slowly revealed more and more of his darker nature she had been blind to as a child.

 _A place where anybody can be anything_ , she had thought and after everything she's done she was certain others were getting there as well.

A rabbit could be a police officer, and a bunny could go savage. It wasn't perfect, but Judy had started to see that perfection could be boring and was coming to like Zootopia- flaws and all. Then Grace Bell had been inaugurated and everything changed.

All predators wore collars now, strapped around their necks and being an officer of the law Judy's had the misfortunate of seeing what happens when the small green light on the side turns red. It was frightening, to say the least, and every single time she found herself ill at the thought of that happening to Nick.

Chief Bogo must share her sentiment on the matter as he's careful to remove all the predator officers from the most dangerous situations. Even if something had the potential of turning violent it's one of the prey and not predator officers that checked it out, and even the blind would be able to tell it was starting to grate on their nerves.

It was starting to grate on _her_ nerves, and she wasn't even predator.

She had refused to switch partners. She wasn't going to abandon Nick in this, no matter how much he told it he'd understand if she did. He needed to understand that he wasn't alone and whatever challenges he faced she'd be right there beside him facing them also.

She just couldn't imagine that sitting around and doing nothing all day could be so dreadfully boring.

She was starting to believe that it was even worse than when Chief Bogo had first assigned her to parking duty, if that was even possible. At least then she was able to distract herself with doing something rather than just sitting around and doing nothing.

 _How did Clawhauser do this all day anyways?_

Deciding she was in dire need of a distraction she rose from her chair and started towards Nick's cubicle. Most of the others were empty as Chief Bogo was extending as much work to those without collars as he could, leaving those with collars sitting around and filling out most of the paperwork left behind.

Nick was there, feet propped on his desk as he leaned back. His arms were folded over his eyes and he appeared to be sleeping. On the ground surrounding his chair was stacks of folders and stray papers as the impossible load seemed to grow ever larger every hour.

"Nick?" Judy asked leaning against the wall of his cubicle.

He didn't move, didn't even twitch, as a wiry grin crossed his features. It was the only indication that she got that he had heard her. The green light on the side of his neck seemed to mock her from afar, mock her inability to help Nick in ways he needs most.

"Hiya Carrots," he greeted as he remained frighteningly still, "Did you decide to finally take pity on me and help with my load."

 _A load_ , she silently assessed with a quick glance around, _that wouldn't even have been half as bad if he had bothered to do some of it instead of whatever this was._

She didn't voice that outload, though, because she was still sparing Nick's feelings. He was struggling, she knew and understood, but so were the others and they got their jobs done. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden Nick wasn't.

"No," she replied instead, "I was wondering if you wanted to take a break. Maybe go get something to eat. I haven't had anything since breakfast."

He didn't move.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks for the offer though," he denied, and she knew it was to a point where she should start becoming concerned.

He didn't work; he didn't ever seem to want to eat. He was just there because Chief Bogo refused to fire any of them, almost like it was his way of sticking it to the mayor and all her advocates demanding the predators' badges.

"Nick-" Judy tried voice strained with her barely contained frustration but she was interrupted when Nick dropped his feet back to the floor and straightened in his chair.

"Save it Carrots," he told her with something akin to anger in his voice as he picked up one of the folders on top and set it on his desk to start working, "I've got things I needed to do. Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Sure," Judy agreed despondently, ears dropping as she watched him furiously scratch in the folder.

She walked slowly back to her desk, most of the TVs on some news channel reporting on something that seemed so irrelevant. A week has passed, and it was like the collars became ingrained in their normal lives. If Judy hadn't known any better than she could've convinced herself that they've always been there.

She knew better, though, and refused to just accept them.

Every day she became more alone in that assessment as everyone seemed to decided that the collars weren't going anywhere so there was no point in pretending they would. That there was no point in remembering a time where they weren't.

"Ugh," Judy growled in frustration as she plopped back in her, propping her elbows against her desk and burying her face in her hands.

Her parents were concerned, she knew, of just how little sleep she was getting. Even more so than that, though, they were worried about Nick and all the other predators as they lived free from the current nightmare surrounding her.

Judy yearned for that once more.

A place where, though far from perfect, was a place where everyone had a chance to be free. They weren't now, no matter how much Judy wished for them to be.

A commotion out by the entrance perked her entrance, making her ears twitch as she hurried towards the chaos. Clawhauser was standing up from his seat, face a mixture of panic and helplessness. The collar around his neck was still on green, mocking his inability to defend himself.

On the other side of the desk an angry looking gazelle was glowering, and he looked threatening. Judy wasn't sure who could be mad enough at Clawhauser to look at him like that but obviously she was wrong.

"What's going on here?" she demanded rushing forward to assist her friend.

The gazelle turned to look at her before he froze. That's when she realized that he looked so confident because he thought he could, knowing that predators couldn't do anything without getting shocked. Judy wasn't a predator, and she hated bullies.

"Answer me," Judy demanded and saw the moment the gazelle demeaned her as a non-threat since she was a bunny.

"That's none of your business Flopsie. Hop along," the gazelle dismissed her with a wave of his hand before he turned back to Clawhauser.

"In case you haven't noticed I work here, and it looks to me that you're harassing my colleague, which makes that my business. What's going on?" she repeated, voice cold enough to burn as she glared at the gazelle angrily.

The gazelle just wasn't impressed.

He turned away from Clawhauser, narrowing his gaze on her as he took a threatening step forward and practically snarled, "You don't want to mess with me toward Cottontail. Go sell cookies or something while I deal with fatso over here, 'kay?"

Judy heard the thing inside her snap. It sounded like a twig breaking somewhere deep within herself, and she would've acted upon it if not for the hand that suddenly caught her shoulder. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed Nick shaking his head down at her though his eyes were hard.

He didn't like it any more than she did.

The only difference was that he's incapable of doing anything about it, and she's not. Though not that she wasn't blinded with her rage she could see the logic in not attacking the jerk on nothing but basic impulse.

"Look, I'm sorry that I can't do anymore for you," Clawhauser tried awkwardly, "but the law says-"

"I don't care what the law says!" the gazelle shouted back at him, spinning on his heel.

"Hey! Don't yell at him! He's just doing his job!" Judy screamed back, shrugging Nick's hand off her shoulder and going to close the distance between them.

She had no intention of starting a fight and wasn't expecting for the gazelle to suddenly turn violent in the middle of the police precinct. If she had then she might've taken a more subtle approach.

"I'm getting tired of you," the gazelle warned.

"Then leave. We don't want a jerk here anyways," Judy snapped back, hands on her hips and she felt proud of herself finally standing up to the grown-up bullies in this world.

At least, she did until he launched himself at her.

She stood frozen in her shock, staring up at her attacker as her brain tried to register where everything went wrong.

Then the gazelle went flying in the other direction as another object intersected, placing themselves between her and the threat and Judy's eyes widened as she cried out in protest. It was already too late, she heard a soft click before Nick grunted in pain.

Probably on instinct his hands went up to his throat as he gritted the backs of his teeth together. He didn't suddenly collapse, though, which was more than slightly impressive. She's seen bigger predators crumble in pain.

The gazelle skidded, caught himself before turning to glower at the two of them. Nick's back was tense from where he was hunched over, and Judy couldn't see his face but she imagined he was glaring.

"What is going on here?" a booming voice commanded, and it was like the whole room froze.

Everyone expect Nick tensed. Nick just slouched his shoulders forward, tipping slightly. Judy rushed to catch him, wrapping his arm around her neck to keep him upright. He breathed a small breathe of relief as Chief Bogo stomped in front of them, eyes burning in the direction of the gazelle who was wise enough to shrink back.

Judy might not be intimating but he certainly was.

"If you have a problem with my precinct," Chief Bogo informed curtly and though his tone hadn't changed much something about it was truly terrifying, "you take it up with me. You do _not_ attack my people. Are we clear?"

The gazelle swallowed at the first real threat he's perceived before he gave a jerky nod as he stuttered, "Crystal sir."

"Good. Now go," Chief Bogo demanded, and it seemed to Judy that the gazelle couldn't get out quick enough.

Then all that anger was directed towards them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he demanded, voice harsh as they narrowed on Nick and Judy.

Nick still didn't seem to be completely with the rest of them just yet which left Judy to explain how she had managed to screw everything up. She couldn't help her protective urge to defend what little friends she has.

"It's my fault sir," Clawhauser spoke before she had a chance to, "I- I couldn't get the files that he wanted because of protective reasons, and he refused to accept that. Judy was just helping me out."

Chief Bogo stared for a long time at Clawhauser before his eyes shifted to the collar around his neck then to Nick before he took a deep breath. He looked so old all of a sudden.

"It's alright. Get back to work," he commanded and with several quick nods Judy helped Nick back to his cubicle.

When they finally arrived his eyes were much clearer as he pulled away. He was rubbing at his- no doubt- sore neck.

"Thank you," Judy whispered softly, head bowed as she realized it was because of her that Nick had been injured, "I'm sorry I got you hurt."

"Its fine Carrots," Nick reassured without looking at her, "I just- I really hate these stupid collars. It's not your fault we have to wear them."

His admission didn't make her feel any better. If anything, it made her feel worse on account of him struggling with this, and she was unable to do anything to make him feel better. It's not like she could snap her fingers and everything would rewind back to how it used to be, though she often wished she could.

"It was my fault you felt the need to jump in though," Judy responded in a low voice as she bowed her head and shuffled awkwardly, "I should've kept my big mouth shut. I- It burns me to see others bullying because they know they can."

Nick snorted, and Judy almost felt offended by the sound.

Here she was, pouring her heart out to him in a long apology/confession, and he had the nerve to mock her with amusement. She just hadn't realized how much she missed the growing smirk crossing his features until it clicked that she wasn't really insulted by it. It was nice, seeing whatever relief Nick could find even if it was at her expense.

Not that she was going to let him know that, of course. That would be incredibly stupid of her and, last she checked, it was Nick's job to be the dumb one.

She folded her arms across her chest and cocked her hip to the side in an offended gesture. His grin just brightened as something she truly had missed sparkled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Carrots," he apologized though he didn't sound especially sorry, "It's just so hard taking you serious when you start speaking like you belong on a carrot farm."

"A carrot farm that you very much enjoyed visiting," she reminded him and it seemed that that was the switch; his expression turned genuinely joyful as he thought of where she came from.

She had allowed him to visit once, finally breaking from her parents constant questioning of when they were going to meet this great Nick Wilde she spoke about all the time (an exaggeration, Judy was certain as she did not speak about him _all the time_ ) and Nick begging to see where she had grown up. It was only fair, he had reasoned, considering she's seen everywhere he had been as a child.

She just hadn't expected for either party to enjoy it, at all. She knew her parents were a little more open-minded about foxes after accepting Gideon as a business partner, but she had expected for her parents to draw a line there- between business and personal. She forgot her parents were incapable of creating any sort of boundary whatsoever.

She had also been wrong.

So very, painfully wrong.

Her parents had fallen in love with Nick almost immediately and decided that it was their duty to embarrass one of their children to one of the few friends she was able to make. They refused to let him go anywhere without one of them, reliving another story about when Judy was too young to realize that she was giving her parents potential ammo for humiliating her later. And Nick, the jerk, never protested. Not once did he speak up for her defense and twice she caught him asking questions, curiosity making his face bright.

Once she finally managed to convince everyone that they really had to go back she had vowed to not make that mistake again.

It was funny considering she'd do anything to see Nick stay as happy as he had been there.

"Yeah. You're parents are sweet," Nick affirmed with a soft expression he reserved exclusively for them (not fair) as he added with a small dip of his head in her direction, "They love you, all of you. It's… astounding."

Judy scoffed, feeling uncomfortable once more as she shuffled and replied, "I wouldn't say _astounding_."

"It really is, though," Nick replied back oblivious to the sudden interest in their conversation, "They have all those kids, raised all those children, yet they could remember so much about every single one of them. It was like with each one it was their first, and they needed to commit it all to memory or else they'd miss something important. They're very special mammals."

Now Judy was extremely uncomfortable.

She had already thought of her parents as the best she could've ever asked for. She loved them dearly and missed them as much as they'd allow, but it wasn't until then she realized just how special they were.

When she had been young she had thought it was easy to get mixed in the ocean that was her siblings. She just had so many, and they constantly seemed to increase each day yet her parents never once made her think of herself as a number. They loved and cared and were always there when she needed them most.

"Yeah," she agreed when she realized Nick was still staring at her, "They are pretty… astounding."

Nick flashed his teeth, smile bright as he grinned crookedly at her, and Judy knew Nick loved his parents but he had grown up an only child. He had never felt the need to fight for his parents' affection, and Judy's sure that the fact that she hadn't either was part of the reason he enjoyed her home so much.

Now Judy felt bad for never taking him back there.

Her parents have certainly asked her about it, always curious about how the great Nick Wilde was doing. It had only gotten worse with the collars. Everything, it seemed, had gotten worse with the collars.

Judy's eyes somehow found themselves on the collar around Nick's neck, and she saw his eyes drop. He didn't like the attention it drew, and he especially hated the pitied looks he received from everyone in the precinct. They couldn't help it, though, and Judy knew firsthand just how much it sucked that they could only watch as their friends and colleagues struggled on a daily basis.

Judy hated it.

She was sure Nick hated it more.

"What's this?" Judy inquired as she forced herself away from her thoughts, reaching towards the stack of open envelopes and folded pieces of paper.

Judy never gets mail and was confused at the thought of Nick getting any. They worked the same cases. They made the same friends and the same enemies.

"Ah. That's not really anything-" Nick claimed as his eyes widened, and he reached out as if to stop her.

Too slow.

In hindsight she should've stopped when she heard the hint of panic mixed in his voice. She hadn't, and the words on the paper made something sour settle in her stomach. At least what she managed to read before it was snatched from her grasp.

 _Foxes were never meant to be cops._

 _Cops are fair, foxes are not._

 _You don't deserve that badge._

The words, cruel in so many different ways, made Judy feel sick, and she had always sort of knew that not everyone was going to accept them but not once did she receive a rude letter about it. Perhaps that was because everyone just assumed she was going to die and were willing to watch her death wish play out.

Nick, on the other hand, was a fox so therefore everyone assumed to be shifty and untrustworthy. Liars and only out to protect themselves and Judy was growing tired of others falling for the stereotypes. Even more so, she was tired of them belittling Nick.

"Nick-" she started not sure where she was going but knew that she needed to say _something_.

"Save it. It's alright. I'm used to it by now," Nick supplied, but his words offered Judy little comfort; just because Nick didn't make an act to wear his feelings on his sleeves didn't mean he didn't have any, and she knew he very much cared.

He cared about his parents and Finnick and _her_ and lately she's noticed he had started opening up to the precinct and the chief, but he stilled seemed clueless on the fact that they cared for him back. They didn't want him to hurt, and Judy knew they certainly didn't want him to shoulder this burden on his own.

"You should've told me or the chief or-" Judy plowed on anyways because she's known for being stubborn and resilient when it dealt with something she cared for, and Nick very much mattered to her.

"And said what?" Nick challenged crinkling the paper in his fist as he stared down at her with his eyebrows raised, "That I'm receiving mean letters? We're not in grade school. I'm grown. I can handle it."

"That's not the point!" Judy exclaimed as she glared over at him and once she was certain he was listening she continued in a calmer tone, "You're not alone in this."

His expression softened considerably as what passed as a smile nowadays crossed his features. After a long moment he bowed his head and nodded, the letter he had snatched from her a crumpled mess in his hand.

"I know. I'm sorry," Nick apologized, and Judy was tired of how often that occurrence was becoming.

Not necessarily Nick but predators in general. They're all required to apologize about everything, it seemed, even when it wasn't their fault.

Judy's eyes flickered to the letter as she murmured, "It's alright. You didn't do anything."

It wasn't until later that she realized she hadn't been talking about the letters.

XxX

"Come outside. I want to show you something."

"I don't get it. What am I looking at?"

"It's called the moon, Finnick," Nick supplied with a teasing look at the smaller fox; Finnick's frown just deepened- his normally sully mood souring considerably after the collar incident- but Nick learned that he was significantly less closeminded to him.

If anything, Nick seemed to be the only mammal Finnick talked to anymore but Nick suspected that might be because he was the only one he knew that tried. Nick had always thought Finnick had a soft spot for him, though, and it was only strengthened when he finally got Finnick out from the back of his van.

The other day Nick received word from some of Finnick's gambling buddies about convincing the fox to rejoin their weekly game. Nick wasn't sure how they knew who he was considering Finnick's never mentioned them to Nick before. Either way Nick knew then that Finnick probably hadn't left the back of his van since that night what seemed like forever ago.

"I know what the moon is Nick," Finnick snapped angrily as he turned to glare at Nick who was leaning casually against the back of Finnick's van as he demanded, "What's your point?"

Nick shrugged, not taking his eyes from the sky.

"It's nice to get out and breathe some fresh air," Nick responded without looking over at his friend, "and I thought you might like the moon. It's old. It's seen everything."

"Alright then. You've officially lost it," Finnick replied sarcastically as he moved to climb back in his van, "and I'd suggest that if you have a point to say it now."

"My point is that you're not alone," Nick informed seriously, "and you're not the only one suffering. I found that it helps to look up at the moon whenever I forget that."

"Who said I was suffering?" Finnick demanded as Nick pushed off the back of his van and move away.

"Your gambling friends wanted me to check in on you," Nick only sort of lied as he paused at the end of the alley, "and I worry about you. I can't help it."

"My- they actually contacted you?" Finnick demanded in a tone harsher than Nick thought necessary.

"I think that means that they had run out of ideas," Nick responded as he turned to meet Finnick's hard gaze as he silently urged for him to understand, "You're not alone Finnick."

If anything Finnick's expression hardened more at his words. Nick didn't really understand that. At least, he hadn't until Finnick spoke.

"I can't believe they hunted you down. I bet it was while you were working. Please tell me they didn't show up at the precinct," Finnick snarled angrily.

Nick blinked, taken aback by the words.

"Finnick, they didn't _show_ _up_ to my job. They wrote me a letter. It's not that big of a deal. It was a nice switch from the letters I normally…"

Nick trailed off when he realized that he's said too much. He hadn't told anybody about the letters. He never felt the need. He was still a cop and not once did they even come close to changing his mind. They were just draining.

And then Judy found them and now everything was falling apart around him.

Finnick froze, his entire demeanor tensed and he looked mad enough to start a war. Nick thought that was odd considering he never figured Finnick as the one who threw the first punch. Always the last, never the first and it was because of that Nick had allowed himself to grow as close as had to him.

Now he was second guessing even that since Finnick looked moments away from completely losing it. If he hadn't been just the two of them he might have even picked a fight with an innocent bystander since it probably wasn't healthy to have that much rage concealed in one's self for too long.

"What letters?" Finnick demanded and his voice was normally harsh but this time it seemed nearly brittle, like at any moment it would crack open and all of the underworld would break free.

"Finnick-" Nick tried, and he really did.

" _Nick_ , what letters?" Finnick interrupted, and Nick allowed his shoulders to slump as his ears dropped behind his head at the unnervingly calm tone Finnick was now using.

Nick's known him long enough to know that Finnick was about to lose it, and he couldn't really blame him. So much has happened since the collaring incident, and every day it was only getting worst. Still, he didn't like the thought that he was the thing that finally pushed Finnick over the edge.

"They're not a big deal," Nick reassured and when that wasn't enough he raised two fingers in the air and promised, "Scout's honor. Would you like me to cross my heart too or are we good?"

Finnick said nothing for a long time as he just stared. Nick resisted the urge to fidget as he stared back, hoping to convey with his features that it was alright, and that this was one thing Nick could really handle.

Then, finally, Finnick released an exhausted sort of sigh as he shook his head and replied, "No. We're good."

Nick grinned crookedly at his friend once more as he turned to head back to his home. It was already too dark to offer any sort of comfort before mammals started getting braver towards the idea of mugging a fox cop.

"Oh! Before I forget," Nick called over his shoulder without slowing his pace, "I got you something!"

He turned the corner before Finnick had a chance to protest.

XxX

There's a saying poor mammals tell themselves in order to make themselves feel good: _'when you reach the bottom then you can only go up from there_.' Nick very much wanted to find the person who started that and throat punch them, or arrest them- whichever came first; it could very much get worst.

It certainly did for him in the form of Justin Savage.

He already didn't like wolves, with the whole predator kidnapping scheme they planned with the ex-mayor. And even before that he hadn't considered them very bright, always howling towards the moon like they couldn't help it. Not once had he ever considered them savage before. Idiots, sure, but not anything vicious. Nothing scare worthy.

Justin just seemed determined in proving everything Nick thinks to be a lie.

Nick came in to work late since he had to chance his route to avoid the mocking tones of other mammals, and though he hasn't snapped yet he can always feel himself on the verge. He only had so much patience he could spare. He's also convinced the only thing keeping him from getting mugged was the fact that he was a cop.

After the incident with the gazelle Chief Bogo made it painfully clear that he would always side with his force. It was a rather nice sentiment, Nick thinks, considering Chief Bogo was one of the few who actually held some sort of power in this whole ordeal, so no one was dumb enough to try and attack an officer.

Mocking from a distance was a completely different story, so Nick just removed himself from the situation completely and took a different route which in turn made him late. _Very_ late.

"She's a monster!" Savage was screaming at anybody who would listen while one of the prey officers gripped him in a tight hold.

He was considerably more complacent than he had been before, which probably had something to do with the collar around his neck. Becoming too agitated set off the trigger and Nick was surprised it hadn't already.

"She collared us like animals! How are we any different than the rest of you? Huh? What makes you superior?" he challenged turning in the grip to stare the officer in the eye and he must have caught sight of Nick entering the building because something in him changed.

"Wilde!" he exclaimed charging in his direction, stunning the officer holding him enough to get him to release him.

Nick blinked, taking a slight step back. Justin's collar never went off, though, so he figured he was probably safe. Or, at least, he did before Justin grabbed his shoulders in a vice grip and gave him a hard shake.

"Nicolas Wilde! You've got to understand! Take my side and tell everything exactly what you think of the collars! Tell them Grace Bell deserves to be burned at the stake for everything she's done to us! Tell them!" he shouted shaking him once more and Nick's mouth dropped opened uselessly.

"Don't make this worst for yourself Savage," the officer that had been restraining him prior growled as he finally made it over to them and jerked him away from Nick.

Nick blinked, still stunned at being sought out.

He sort of wished Savage would listen so of course he didn't.

"Let go of me! I won't be silenced!" Justin cried and made the mistake of struggling in the hold.

 _Click_.

He went limp as a strangled cry escaped his throat, and Nick was close enough to catch glimpse of his neck.

A sudden feeling of revolution churned his stomach as he caught sight of several long scars running up and down the wolf's neck. Scars that stemmed and branched out from his collar, products from where the collar had shocked him repeatedly and Nick couldn't imagine the amount of times it had to activate for it to become so bad.

Yellow slits blinked back at him as Justin smirked and scoffed, "You know. Tell them just how much a monster she is."

"I'm getting tired of your mouth," the officer restraining the wolf finally snarled as they spun around to leave.

Nick never got a chance to say anything for or against Justin's statement.

XxX

"Sir, I'm turning in my badge."

Chief Bogo's head never moved as he looked up to focus his normal hardened gaze at him. Nick wasn't fazed, having long since grown used to the police chief's tough exterior.

"I'm sorry?" Chief Bogo demanded and he did set aside the pen he had been using to fill out the many forms stacked upon his desk.

"I'm turning in my badge," Nick repeated simply, "I'm resigning."

Chief Bogo's immediate reaction wasn't one of startled shock. He didn't even appear fazed, save for the tensing in his shoulders or how his hands clenched on top of his desk, and it was no secret that he was overworked and stressed because of the new collars. That's what Nick told himself it was. Stress.

"Why?" Chief Bogo asked and his voice was almost deceptively calm.

Nick refused to allow himself to be deceived. The ox was overly tense about something that shouldn't be that big of a deal. Nick's neck started to itch from where the collar was tightly clasped around skin and fur. He had to resist the urge to scratch, knowing it would give away the true answer.

"Because I'm a fox, and that's what we do," Nick replied simply with a slight shrug of his shoulders and he tried to sound like he couldn't care about what he was about to do.

He did, though.

He did very, very much.

"I'm not buying it," Chief Bogo declared as he refused to accept Nick's resignation without at least talking about it; funny considering he never seemed that open about discussing things before.

"Yeah. Well. We're good at tricking others," Nick supplied as he set his badge on the desk, and when he left it there some part of him seemed to die.

He didn't want to quit. He loved this job. He loved the idea of finally finding a path where he could help others and prove that foxes could be so much more than what they used to be. He just couldn't do it anymore. Not with a collar strapped around his neck.

"Is this about the other morning?" Bogo demanded, eyes briefly flickering down to Nick's badge before settling back on him. The ox didn't make a move to grab the discarded item.

It took Nick longer than it should have for him to realize he was talking about the gazelle. That time he did reach up to paw at the underside of his collar.

"No," Nick replied honestly, "Not really."

"Then what-" recognition filtered through his chief's dark eyes as they seemed to harden considerably as he ground out through clinched teeth, "Savage."

Nick inclined his head, eyes going to the floor at being found out.

When he realized he had been unable to deny what Justin Savage was preaching downstairs in the lobby, he realized that he couldn't do this job anymore. He couldn't protect those worth protecting while he himself was still so biases.

"Wilde, ignore him. You two are nothing alike," Chief Bogo tried and it sounded odd coming from him, the ox never really one of the comforting type.

"Aren't we, though?" Nick challenged though he kept his tone pacifying, "When he was saying those things about Grace Bell I should've replied. I should've shut him down, told him that what he was saying wasn't true. I didn't though. I just stood there."

"So you do think that Grace Bell deserves to die because of all this?" Bogo prodded and Nick actually flinched, clinching his eyes shut as he shook his head jerkily from side to side.

"Of course not," he replied, "The only thing that'll solve is prove that she's right. Crazy and paranoid with good reason."

"And that's how I know you and Savage are not the same. You still hold some sort of sense," Bogo informed and Nick realized he'd been tricked, "and we need cops with some sort of good sense."

A compliment.

Chief Bogo _never_ gave out compliments.

Nick scoffed as the corners of his mouth twitched. It was nice for someone to say something highly about him for once, especially when he realized that he was genuinely wanted in the precinct.

"Thank you sir, really," Nick continued anyways but stopped when he realized for the first time since he was very young that he had no idea what he wanted to say.

"Pick up your badge on your way out, and take the next couple of days off. You look like you could use the rest," Bogo commanded as he returned back to one of the files scattered across his desk, "and the next time you come through that door I expect an update on the pirated movies."

Nick blinked, standing in the middle of the room dumbly, before a crooked grin crossed his face.

"You're the boss," he said as he retrieved his discarded items and headed towards the door, relieved at being told- however indirectly as it was- that he wasn't alone in this.

It was that thought that perhaps got him through the next couple of days.


	3. Part 3

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Nick?"

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Is everything alright?"

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Nick, honey. Are you feeling okay?"

 _Buzz. Buzz. Bu-_

A hand, gentle and so achingly familiar, covered his finally breaking him from his thoughts. He blinked, sucking in a deep breath as he met the brightest green eyes he's ever seen. Brighter than his own, and they never fail to appear so welcoming and kind.

"I'm sorry mom, what?" Nick asked feeling like an idiot for tuning out on his mother, especially considering she could look super sweet but could hit twice as hard as his father.

"You zoned out on me sweetie," his mother replied, bending over to gently cup the side of his face before she moved away and added, "Plus your phone keeps vibrating and you've done nothing but sit there and stare off into space. That isn't very much like you Nikki."

" _Mo~om_ ," Nick whined even as he reached for his device curiously.

She smirked back, a warm glow settling in his stomach even as he realized that Finnick had tried calling him followed by Judy. Between the two of them Nick was sure he was going to die, though Finnick would be the only one willing to admit that he was trying to kill Nick. He was still unpleased with the fact that Nick had bought him a phone- a rather nice one at that- but Nick refused to apologize and refunding it was out of the question.

"Anyone important?" his mother inquired as she poured herself a glass of lemonade, taking a tentative sip before placing her cup back on the cutout cardboard coaster she's used since Nick could remember.

"Nah," he replied even as he sent Judy a quick text reassuring her that he was fine and had just taken a few days off, "Just work."

"Uh huh," his mother responded dubiously, "so I can only take that to mean that that's the pretty little rabbit you nearly died for. Several times, as I recall, and then she somehow convinced you to join perhaps one of the worst jobs in this city."

Nick raised an eyebrow as he met his mother's gaze as he asked, "You don't approve of me becoming a cop?"

"Oh honey. Of course I do," his mom reassured quickly, "and you know I really do love that rabbit friend of yours. I just- you know it had always been your father's dream of working with you, passing down the torch."

"As a tailor? I don't think so," Nick said dryly, ears flattening against his skull as he added, "And you mentioned Dad. Dirty trick Mother."

She snorted as she rolled those bright green eyes towards him and teased, "Oh no. He's breaking out ' _mother_ ' again. I must be in trouble."

"You know that's not- I worry about you two constantly, and I know that holding a job in this part of town with Grace Bell as mayor isn't the safest thing so I thought-"

"That you'd what? Swoop in and rescue your poor defenseless parents? We're old, Nikki, not disabled," his mom reminded with a kind smile as she batted piercing green eyes at him.

Nick's shoulders slumped as he reassured, "I know that, but I still worry. Just like how I know that you two will always worry about me."

"And don't you forget it. You're our baby and nothing will ever change that," she said in such an affectionate tone it twisted something in his chest in ways only his mother could.

It brought a slight smile to his features even as his ear twitched at the sound of a door opening and closing. Nick watched his mother climb to her feet as he turned to see his father drape his jacket on the coatrack by the door.

He hadn't seen him yet.

"Welcome home darling," his mom greeted with a light peck to the cheek and it still shocked Nick at the fact that his parents still held so much devotion and love for the other. It was like they never stopped dating, even after a kid and years of hardship and pain.

"Dad," Nick said next, on his feet and moving to engulf his father in a hug.

 _That_ was when his father noticed him.

He froze, blinked before turning to his wife and demanded, "Please don't tell me something else has come up. My old heart wouldn't be able to take it."

"What? A son can't just drop by to check on his parents?" Nick asked as he stopped beside his mom, every fiber in his being aching to reach out and drag his dad in a bone crushing hug- the same one he had always given Nick when Nick had still been too young to understand what for.

His dad's green eyes locked onto him, and he was one of the few who could make Nick feel so vulnerable by just one look. He had to resist the urge to fidget, unwilling to show any signs of discomfort.

" _You_ can't," his dad said, and Nick heard his mother berate him with a light slap to his arm.

Nick wasn't offended because he knew it was true. He truly sucked at remembering to visit his parents, especially now that he had an honest job. A job that required most of his day actually working, but Nick knew being grown with a job was no excuse to not making time to drop by.

"Nothing's wrong dad," Nick reassured as he reached out to grasp his dad's hands, and that seemed to be what did it.

Quicker than his age should've permitted, Nick was engulfed in a tight hug that never failed to reassure him. It was a comfort knowing that he had such amazing parents, ones that would fight with everything they had to keep him safe even after everything he's done to worry them.

"I missed you," Nick whispered softly as he quickly returned the hug, grasping his dad where he could momentarily protect him.

"Me too Nikki," his dad replied back even as he pulled away, "but now I'm convinced more than ever that something's wrong."

Nick's expression fell.

"I told you nothing's-"

"You show up unannounced by yourself on a random work day and say that you missed us. That doesn't just happen. That's not something _you_ just do."

And if that wasn't bad enough his mother had to pipe in and add, "He's right Nick."

"Wha- _Nothing_ is wrong," Nick reassured once more before the back of his neck tickled and he reached up to scratch at it, brushing against the metal of his collar.

His parents followed his hand and though they both donned a matching device of their own it still caused them to stiffen, and Nick knew that they had never felt what happened when it went off. He had made sure to ask, and then reassure that it should be alright as long as they don't become overly agitated. They were never meant to kill.

They still _hurt_.

Nick hadn't told his parents that just like he hadn't told them that he had been zapped by his at least three times nor did he hold the desire to fill them on as such.

Now the wheels were turning and Nick knew they were about to come to the technically wrong conclusion though there would be some truth in it. He was right, at least, and that thought brought him little comfort.

"Nick, were you zapped?" his mom gasped in horror, eyes wide as she reached for him in sudden concern. Beside her, his dad took on a look of anger he reserved only for Nick was in distress.

"I- mom I'm fine," he promised batting her worried hands away as he reassured in a soft whisper, "It's not that big of a deal."

"So you were zapped," his dad said, and it wasn't a question.

"Kind of," Nick admitted with a tilt of his head, "but not recently. I've just seen a lot of predators come in that have been, you know, and it's not pretty."

In hindsight, _that_ was probably the wrong thing to say.

His mom made a soft choking sound as his dad's face twisted to something unrecognizable. He was furious, but Nick knew not towards him. That didn't bring Nick any more comfort as there were very few times Nick could recall where his dad looked so agitated.

His big-hearted dad who gave so much into being a loving husband and nearly twice as much at being a doting father. Not to mention he was just a kind-hearted individual, and Nick felt for a long time that he couldn't just go home knowing how far he's fallen.

 _If all they were only ever going to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy then there was no point in trying to be anything else._

All their lives his parents tried telling him otherwise.

"Dad-" Nick started but was cut off when he was drawn into another tight hug, finding comfort in just how tightly his dad held him. Almost as if he was afraid that Nick would disappear if he were to let go.

"I've never hated anyone before in my life," his dad told him in his ear fiercely, "but I'm starting to think that it wouldn't be that hard getting there."

"No. Don't do that to yourselves," Nick pleaded, drawing away from the hug so he could stare both of his parents in the eye.

"We can't just forgive someone that hurt you," his mom informed him and though he appreciated the sentiment Nick shook his head.

Despite everything growing up, Nick had always thought that the darkest corners of the globe could never touch his parents. They were just too pure. Now, looking in both their gazes, he realized no one was safe from being twisted by the world's cruelty, and parents were just the most vulnerable of all.

"I'm an officer of the law," Nick reminded with a gentle smile of his own, "It's fine anyways. No long-lasting harm done."

As little comfort as those words brought they did appear to draw some sort of comfort to them as twin smiles twisted their lips. They were so kind and gentle Nick felt like he was 9 once more, returning home with a tear stained face and the tattered remains of his Scout's uniform.

"Besides," Nick added once he was sure it was safe, "that wasn't why I came to see you. I just- spending time with Judy reminded me of how much I still need you guys."

That finally did it.

His dad gave a soft chuckle as his mom snorted and replied, "Well then, I suppose the rabbit girl is good for something."

XxX

Judy's seen a lot of strange things in the short time she's worked in Zootopia. She had solved an impossible case in two days and seen with her own eyes that not all predators are vicious and that not all prey are meek, and that the world was so much more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker.

By far, the most surprising out of all those was seeing Finnick standing in the middle of the precinct being gushed over by Clawhauser, who meant well but should really learn to not call out every cute animal that walked in the door as such.

"Listen here," Finnick was growling as Judy approached quickly and his tone alone was enough to have her rushing the rest of the way, "call me cute one more time and I'll-"

"Whoa. Hey there," Judy intervened as Clawhauser just blinked at the smaller fox with a look of utter adoration.

He was just too big hearted for his own good.

"Finally. Someone with answers," Finnick growled impatiently, and Judy could only blink down at him because she must be dreaming. Nothing could have drug Finnick all the way over here, not even to report when something happened to his van.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Nick's not here. He's taken the rest of the week off," Judy explained because that's all that she could come up with.

Nick could make Finnick do a lot of things Judy was certain that the proud fox would never do, like dress as a baby or be talked to as such. He was grown and full of pride and not easily convinced into making a fool of himself.

"So he told you," Finnick replied dryly though he did seem less agitated then before, which she considered a win.

"Uh. Yeah. He didn't tell you?" she asked before she remembered something and smacked her forehead as she apologized, "You don't have a phone, right. I forgot. Sorry."

And then, as if the universe was dead-set on proving her wrong, Finnick pulled out a phone.

It didn't appear overly glamourous and though it was by no means junk it wasn't anything special. No one was going to droll over it in mad jealousy, at least. It was still a phone. A phone Finnick, someone Nick told her would never make such purchases, very much owned.

" _Uh_ …" Judy trailed off dumbly because she had no idea what else to say.

Thankfully, Finnick noticed the cause of her distress and explained, "Nick bought it for me without asking first then he went and disappeared off the face of the earth. I can't seem to reach him, and I just thought it was because he was working."

"Uh. No. He took some personal days off," Judy reassured as she reevaluated what she thought she knew about Finnick.

Upon first impression (after the embarrassing 'he's an adorable little child' incident) she hadn't been all that impressed. He was cute but in a hardened sort of way where there was no mistake that he'd hurt whoever dared say as much out loud. And when given the chance he hadn't really stood up for Nick, which was fine with her at the time because she hadn't been Nick's biggest fan either.

Then she realized Finnick wasn't all that bad. He had told her where to find Nick when she needed him most, and she knew Nick stopped by after work nearly every night which was always Nick's decision but considering Finnick never turned him away it was safe to assume that Finnick enjoyed the company.

There still wasn't anything to be overly impressed with. He acted tough but had a soft spot for Nick because Nick made an effort to care. It was easy to allow that to slip into routine, as long as nothing happened to make Nick not care.

Finnick didn't just slightly care for Nick, though. Finnick cared a lot, something easily missed because of his rough exterior. He cared enough to allow Nick to get away with so many things, and he cared enough to venture all the way to the precinct in hopes of finding him because all other attempts have failed.

It would've been kind of adorable if not for the fact that Judy was certain that Finnick could (and would) break her neck.

Finnick's ears didn't exactly droop, but they lowered as his eyes fell to the phone he awkwardly fumbled with in his hands. His jaw twitched, muscles working themselves into an angry scowl. Anger must be his way in working through the worry.

For some reason, that didn't surprise Judy.

"Do you know where he went because he's not at that hazard he calls a home," Finnick asked next as his eyes were considerably softer than his tone.

He was losing the fight in remaining angry at Nick as the realization that something terrible could've happened to him. Judy swallowed, pushing that thought away and refusing to allow it to linger and pull on her thoughts. She knew she wouldn't like where that road lead anyways.

"He probably just needed some personal time," Judy offered, and Finnick was most definitely not enjoying her optimism.

He hadn't seemed to back when they had first met either, but that was probably because he had been dressed as a kid so she had treated him as such. It was undoubtedly degrading and she's known him long enough to know that he was a prideful creature, which was one of the reasons he often refused so adamantly about coming down to the precinct when something occurs.

Until today.

Because of Nick.

Judy wasn't able to just ignore that. She liked Nick; she thought of Nick as a friend, a rather close one at that, and she had learned that he's shown her sides of him he's kept away from the public for so long. Finnick must have seen those sides of him also, which was why he appeared so upset.

It was her duty as Nick's friend to take in account of that, but it was her job not to. She was an officer, and they couldn't spend valuable time chasing down mammals that showed no signs of being missing. She knew that, had once thought of that to be the easiest thing in the world.

It became infinitely more complicated when she knew the mammal.

"Finnick," she tried but he cut her off with a glower.

"I swear I'm going to wring his stupid neck when I find him," Finnick snarled but the truth of his concern was seen in his eyes, bright and full of truth.

So instead of getting offended she just sighed as she cautioned, "Careful or you'll set off your collar."

Finnick froze at the reminder, hand coming to rest on the side of his neck, and it caused him to narrow his gaze as he gave one quick jerk. Judy could only watch sadly, knowing there was nothing she could do except stand there and hope he's smart enough to prevent himself from accidently setting it off.

Before either one of them could say anything, her police radio strapped to her hip crackled to life before she could the faint sound of Officer Higgins voice relay the address of a drive-by. It sent the hairs on the back of her neck crawling, but she was standing out in the open with Finnick and couldn't allow any of her distress to show.

Surprisingly, though, Finnick's eyes widened considerably as he seemed to lose several shades. Any second he looked like he'd become sick.

"Finnick?" she inquired worriedly, afraid his collar might've malfunctioned and was causing him distress.

"We have to go," Finnick just spoke even as he spun around to head out the door, and though he wasn't necessarily tripping over himself in his escape there was something definitely off about his escape.

"What? Hey. Slow down," she commanded matching his stride as she demanded, "What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and the way his eyes shone with his fear made something very distinctive and unsettling sprout in her stomach. His next words seemed to be the final nail as her world started to fracture around her.

"The address in that call, its Nick's parents' house."

XxX

"So tell us about this rabbit friend of yours," his mom finally commanded once she got his dad settled before taking her spot beside him.

He draped his arm around her shoulders, despite having been married long enough to have outgrown the gesture. It was almost sickeningly sweet, the amount of affection that poured from the both of them as they stared at him expectantly.

He shuffled underneath their gazes, feeling like he was a child once more having to come home with a tattered uniform that cost the equivalent to a fortune. This time was different, though, he wasn't ashamed of anything and they had started with an out.

Judy he could talk about, all day every day for as long as anybody could stand listening.

"Well, for starters stop calling her my rabbit friend. Her name's Judy," Nick started as he had to force himself to not think too hard on her or else he might drift off and leave his parents with the wrong impression.

He loved Judy, he really did, just not in that way.

She was his friend and partner and had seen the good in him despite how hard he tried hiding it. Very few mammals have ever put that much effort into it before.

"Okay," his mom agreed with a mirthful smile, "Judy. She's a cop, obviously, and has nearly gotten you killed how many times now?"

Nick glowered at her though he knew she meant no disrespect.

It wasn't that his mom had anything personal against Judy or even cops, but it was no secret that it was a dangerous job. One that his parents had always been relieved he hadn't followed, though they hadn't really approved of his scandal with Finnick either.

The difference was that that had been safe. He had been safe.

Now he wasn't and Judy was the cause of that. Judy had brought out the little kid inside of him that yearned so much to belong and help others, so it was natural for someone as protective of him as his mother to confuse that sour taste in her mouth to something physical and alive.

"And she's saved my life twice as many," Nick reminded and instead of the stubborn glare most mammals got when their point was refuted a gentle smile crossed her features.

It was practically impossible, Nick was convinced, for anyone to hate Judy and if they did then it wasn't for very long.

"Anything else?" his dad prodded as he glanced between the two of them like he was convinced they had lost their minds.

Nick had a million things he wanted to say, to tell them both now that he's finally stopped by after years of not coming, but it was stopped when a burst of sudden headlights flashed inside their window, bathing the small room in its orange and yellow light.

"What in the world?" his mom demanded as she rose to her feet, but Nick was quicker.

"Mom, down!" he commanded hopping the coffee table and taking both his parents to the floor before the window shattered in a glittery display followed instantly by the loud pops of gunfire.

His mom cried out in realization as Nick gritted his teeth together and hugged both his parents closer as he shielded them from above as all around him the sound echoed and made his ears itch at how close and deadly it was.

Then, as quickly as it began, it was over.

The faint sound of sirens could be heard, and Nick offered a silent prayer before he allowed himself to sit up. His father appeared dazed as he offered his shocked mom whatever comfort he could. Nick offered them both a supportive smile as he clapped his dad's shoulder supportively before rising to his feet to survey the damage.

It was, surprisingly, not that bad.

The window was ruined and the frame had obtained considerable damage but it was repairable and the shots had been aimed high so it avoided most of the inside furniture and valuables. Plus, the three of them made it out with their lives so he supposed he could chalk it up as a win.

"Nikki?" his mom's weak voice croaked from behind and he turned just in time to catch her as she fell into him with a hug. Her shoulders were shaking weakly as she clung to him tightly.

"It's okay, mom," he comforted balancing somewhere between the role of worried son and stoic officer as he met his dad's wide gaze behind her back before he drew him into the hug as well.

They were terrified.

Later that night when Nick was finally alone he supposed he was going to be as well, but at the moment it was his job to offer what little comfort he could, and if that meant whispering that it was all going to be okay then he would.

It was his dad who drew away first, pulling his wife with him. Nick blinked back at him before he realized his gaze was focused somewhere over Nick's shoulder.

Nick spun in time to see the police cruiser roll to a stop outside their driveway followed by another one, and the large outline of Officer Higgins climbed out. His eyes were wide, and he looked ill, and Nick knew that the attacks against the predators have only increased since the collars.

Just like he knew that if his parents lived a little closer in the city then this wouldn't have happened to them.

"Nick?" Officer McHorn asked as Nick went to meet them in the lawn, and their expressions only grew more horrified when they left him to focus to where Nick knew his parents stood on the porch as McHorn whispered, "Chief told us you were taking the next couple of days off."

"I am," Nick reassured but knew his efforts were in vain, "This is my parents' home."

As if in sync, both their eyes widened considerably as their shock rapidly unraveled into something close to anger.

"Were any of you hurt?" Higgins demanded, taking charge of the situation as McHorn gazed down the streets as if to catch sight of the culprits.

"We're fine," Nick promised as he drew his arms around his middle, "a little shell-shocked but we'll live. You got here quick, though, considering none of us had the time to call it in."

"We were patrolling the neighborhood," Higgins explained with a kind sort of smile, "We heard the gunfire. I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"No. I'm glad you did. I think the sound of your sirens is what spooked them," Nick reassured before he had to ask, "Why were you patrolling the neighborhood? I don't remember anybody doing that when I was a kid."

They shared a look, and Nick knew he missed something in it. Something vital. Something about him, and he hated when he didn't know things about him.

"The crime in these parts have increased with the introduction of the tame collars," McHorn explained and Nick's never heard the collars be called that before but something about it seemed so much like Grace Bell that it made the nerves in his jaw ache.

They didn't call this neighborhood the slums or ghetto, though, which Nick quickly appreciated. Not many knew where he came from because he hated the looks that passed down with that knowledge. This sad sort of surprise that anybody that stemmed from there was capable of making anything of themselves.

His parents never once believed it.

For the longest time, he had.

"And we called it in," Higgins continued, stepping in flawlessly and Nick often forgot how easily partners were able to switch dominant roles now that it had become something akin to second nature for him.

Nick offered a grateful smile as he dipped his head in acknowledgement and offered, "Thanks," before he turned back to go to his parents who were huddled together on the front porch like _victims_.

Nick hated that, even more then he hated that someone had targeted his parents- probably at random- and made them the victims. They had attacked them in the one place they should've been safe, and those were the worst kinds of criminals in Nick's book.

He made it all the way to the porch before he was engulfed in another hug, drawn in by his mother who was shaking though he suspected it no longer had anything to do with her. He's always known their biggest fear was something happening to him, and he had been there when it happened. He had protected them, and they somehow managed to convince themselves that the roles should've been reversed.

"Come on," Nick whispered as he pulled away and just held his mother, "Let's go inside. I'll put on some coffee."

"And tea, for your father's weak heart," his mother added, and Nick heard his father's protest as he lead the both of them inside, stopping only to gesture for Higgins and McHorn to follow.

Soon it was just the five of them crowded around his parents' dining room table as Nick laid spare cups he managed to scavenge around the house and filled them with coffee before starting another pot. If they called it then they'd be expecting more company soon, and Nick couldn't remember rather or not he's told anyone where his parents lived- not even Judy. He figured he must have because it wasn't really a secret, but he wasn't sure because it never seemed to come up in casual conversation.

When he returned his parents were smiling genuine smiles as his coworkers sprouted off some ridiculous story about him. It was a nice sight even if it was at his expense so he didn't say anything as he took his seat between his parents and sipped at the bitter coffee. It was cheap and tasted nasty but it helped his nerves so he didn't sit it down until the sound of more sirens could be heard approaching.

He rose to answer the door, signaling for his parents to wait as he followed the other two officers outside. It was kind of ridiculous, how much they were so obviously trying to shield him from because he was still a cop, and the danger has long since passed.

He didn't say anything, though, because though some part of him didn't like being treated like some fragile being another part of him very much enjoyed the concern. It's been awhile since he's had such large intimidating friends that could very much snap someone in half if provoked.

He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Judy and Finnick until they were right upon him, seeking him out as Higgins and McHorn left to explain what Nick was doing there and just who the targets had been.

"Nick, are you alright?" Judy demanded instantly, eyes wide and shining with her concern and he didn't know if it was a lady thing or a bunny thing but it was nice that she was so open about her concern.

Beside her Finnick was another matter.

He was frowning, face furrowed as he took in Nick's appearance and allowed Judy to fret beside him but as soon as Nick reassured them both that he was okay he demanded gruffly, "What happened? Judy's radio said it was a drive-by."

"It was," Nick nodded as his eyes flickered behind them to where arriving officers were filled in on the situation, "and we're fine. They aimed high."

Finnick's shoulders slumped fractionally as Judy let out a large sigh of relief. Her violet eyes still revealed her concern but Nick was more interested in the fact that the two of them had come to his parents' house together because they just so happened to be hanging out when Judy got the call.

"So?" he asked as green eyes flickered between the two of them, "Mind filling me in on just how you two were acquainted before this."

Finnick's scowl intensified, and Judy's face brightened slightly. Teasing they could handle because that meant Nick was fine. Well enough to poke fun at the both of them anyways.

"Finnick came by the station," Judy explained, and Nick's brain stopped at that one simple statement.

Finnick came by the station. On his own despite the fact that he very much hated the cops, probably because the two occupations didn't mix very well.

"What? Why?" Nick demanded suddenly very concerned because if something severe enough had happened to get Finnick down at the precinct then Nick wasn't sure what he would do, nor what he would end up doing to those responsible.

Finnick just looked away with a nosy huff, pretending to not appreciate the concern.

"He was looking for you," Judy explained so adorably oblivious to the mini heart attack her statement had caused Nick, "He needed to speak with you, about the present you got him."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Nick was going to kill them both for not starting with that statement and unnecessarily worrying him. Fortunately for the two of them, however, his parents suddenly appeared evidently not liking being as far away from him for an extended period of time after the past couple of hours.

"Nikki," his mom spoke as her hand latched onto his forearm, squeezing for the briefest moment before relaxing. Nick allowed it, knowing she needed the reassurance that the three of them really were fine.

"Mom. Dad. You've met Finnick," Nick introduced.

Finnick gave them each acknowledging nods in return as he greeted, "Mrs. Wilde. Mr. Wilde."

"And this is Judy- my partner," Nick supplied as he gestured towards Judy, who was beaming at his parents like a freaking spotlight.

"It's so nice to meet you both," she babbled as she reached out to shake each of their hands, earning an amused chuckle from his dad and a fond sort of smile from his mom.

"And you too dear," his mom replied back causing Judy's grin to grow infinitely bigger as she was able to bask in the moment of finally meeting Nick's parents; Nick just wished it was under kinder circumstances.

"You two can stay at my place for the next couple of days," Nick offered and saw them share a look, knowing they hated where he lived, but finding they didn't really have an alternative they agreed with twin nods and soft smiles only a parent can pull off.

Finnick snorted anyways, muttering softly about Nick's home being a death trap. Beside him Judy looked slightly concerned, but she's only been over once, and that was because Nick had been bedridden for a couple of days, and she was playing nursemaid.

That's four votes against his home. He was getting tired of people just assuming it was a deathtrap, and that he was too blind to realize that he needed to find another place before it killed him- an over exaggeration as it wasn't really that bad.

He was rescued when Chief Bogo strolled over to them in all his terrifying glory, eyeing each of them critically before he settled on Nick. His stare made Nick feel small, and he remembered how the ox had talked him into keeping his job.

 _He only_ pretends _to be a jerk. He's quite fond of you guys._

Bogo's date had told him what felt like forever ago, and Nick must admit that he does catch what she meant every once in a while. Most of the time, though, he was caught by Chief Bogo's rough exterior and stoic personality.

Then his gaze shifted and he spoke to his parents in the fragility one takes to traumatized victims, "I'm going to have to ask you two to answer some questions. Do you think you can come to the station with me?"

"Of course," Nick's dad responded, and there was an impressive steel in his voice- one uncommon with tailors and Nick felt a stroke of pride at being able to call these mammals his parents.

Bogo left then with his parents, and Nick could only watch as they walked as one. His dad's arm was wrapped tightly around his mother but neither one was shaking anymore. They were going to muscle their way through this, as one, and Nick felt himself draw some strength from that.

Then Finnick hit his arm and his attention was drawn back to the scowling face beside him.

Judy looked as surprised as Nick felt, blinking violet eyes at the uncharacteristic violence and though it wasn't odd that Finnick allowed his mind to wander to some pretty impressive dark corners it was something else entirely for him to decide he was serious enough to act out upon it.

"You're an idiot," was all Finnick ground out, shoulders shaking as he seemed to take the entire world and hold it up on his shoulders, making his small form wilt under the impressive load.

"I- did I do something wrong?" Nick asked as his eyes sought out Judy for help.

She shielded her gaze, avoiding his attention and making her useless in the current situation. Obviously she thought it to be something the two of them needed to settle by themselves, but Nick didn't want to. He didn't even want to know what he did to make Finnick so angry at him.

Finnick didn't respond.

He just stared at the ground, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he worked the muscle in his jaw. It was kind of strange, seeing him this angry and knowing that it was all his fault. Whatever Nick had done had caused this.

Nick didn't want to be the cause.

Nick didn't want anything to be the cause because he looked seconds away from shocking himself. That would be bad, and Nick wasn't sure he'd be able to forgive himself for something such as that.

"Buddy?" Nick asked and his voice was kind and gentle as he looked at Judy for assistance.

She met his gaze with a hopeless one of her own before she bent over to touch Finnick's shoulder. He jerked away, raising his head to switch his glare between the two of them. His eyes were narrowed and his breathing was erratic and something was so painfully _wrong_.

"Your parents' house was shot at," Finnick finally snarled settling a furious gaze on Nick, "and before that you've been beaten, collared and harassed by mammals who have no business in what you do and don't do with your life. And I know you struggle with money yet you go out and buy me a phone because you're scared about something happening to me, yet it's near impossible to contact you. You _idiot_. Do you really think you're the only person who cares?"

Honestly, the question caught Nick off-guard.

He blinked, suddenly frozen in his surprise because Finnick sounded so angry about it. It was one of the few times Nick's seen him give off genuine emotion, and he realized that it was because he was one of the few who could make Finnick feel something beyond disdain.

Judy must have realized it as well as she looked up at him expectantly. Everything about her gaze screamed at him to not screw up his answer, but that could also possibly be him reading too much into the situation.

"I- of course not buddy," Nick reassured lightly, hand resting gently on his friend's shoulder and this time Finnick didn't jerk away, "You're right. I was an idiot. I'm sorry."

"Good," Finnick growled, and that seemed to be the end of that.

XxX

"Do you really have to follow me everywhere Carrots?" Nick asked after Finnick had left (with plenty of convincing on Nick's part), and Judy just blinked up at him like she thought he was an idiot.

He _is_ an idiot.

His parents' home- the house he grew up in- was just shot at because the prey were growing more bold and bitter with every passing day. It was like getting a mayor who was very open about her disdain open this inner resentment they had suppressed because their last mayor had been a lion and perhaps one of the better ones despite the illegal kidnapping conspiracy he'd been caught in.

"Yes. I do," Judy confirmed with a sharp jerk of her head, her violet eyes gleaming with the steel lying underneath.

If Nick wouldn't protect himself then she'd do it for him. After all, she knew he'd do the same if the roles were reversed and they were partners. It was their job to keep the other safe.

"So what then? You follow my every step no matter where that's at?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow and Judy matched his expression with a stubborn one of her own.

"If I have to."

He huffed in frustration, rolling his eyes as he looked away. Judy didn't say anything about it because she could understand where his frustration was coming from. That didn't mean she was going to back off because he's proven he's incapable of looking out for himself.

"My place is going to be crowded with my parents," Nick tried and something in his eyes informed Judy that he thought that ploy would actually work.

 _Dumb fox._

"Nick, I grew up sharing a room with 200 plus siblings," she scoffed with a smirk, and she could see the backs of his teeth grinding.

"Alright. Fine," he relented with a heavy sigh and droopy shoulders, "You win. You can play my shadow for the next couple of days. I don't know what that'll prove though. It's not like the collars are going away anytime soon."

And something in the words made Judy cringe.

She hated to admit it but she knew he had a point, and that it wasn't possible for her to follow his every move for the rest of their lives. She pushed all of that away, resolving in figuring this whole thing out one piece at a time.

First piece was protecting Nick and his parents, which was something she could do. Something she was _willing_ to do. Everything else they could figure out as it came.

"I'm sorry," Nick suddenly apologized and he sounded a lot closer to that scared little kid she heard during their first case together as he turned away from her and admitted, "I don't mean to take this out on you. I just- someone targeted my parents and if I wasn't here then they'd-"

His voice cracked as he seemed to curl further on himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed the images into the far corners of his mind. Judy stood there dumbly, needing to comfort him but couldn't find the right words to do as much.

When did the world become like this?

Why did it?

"Nick," was the only thing she could find herself to say as she reached out to touch his wrist but nothing else came out.

Why was it so hard to comfort him? Judy knew the answer to that one- it was because he meant so much and those she held the closest were the hardest to help.

Nick glanced down at her and seemed to remember where they were at as he sucked in a deep breath and straightened himself out. His eyes were the only indication she got that any of this was bothering him, and she hated how he felt the need to repress his emotions from others.

 _Never let them see that they get to you._

The precinct had long since slowed down with the arrival of nighttime, and when they arrived it was all but dead. Clawhauser sat behind his desk, eyes drooping in exhaustion but when they settled on the two of them a bright smile crossed his expression. The collar strapped around his neck a mockery to his good natured personality.

"Hey guys," he greeted before they settled on Nick and he supplied without being asked, "Your parents are with the chief in his office. I can ring him to see if you can join them-"

"No thanks," Nick denied with a shake of his head, "I'll wait down here."

Clawhauser's shoulders slumped as if the lack of being useful weighed him down. Judy understood the feeling as she stared at Nick's form sadly. No words came, though, and she almost feared none would ever again.

Nick needed to know, though. He's spent his whole life living by himself, and he needed to be reminded daily that he wasn't alone. He didn't have to hid behind his many masks whenever he was with her because she'd understand or at the very least try her hardest too.

Before she had a chance to say anything a loud commotion banged in the direction of the holding cells and neither one of them paused to consider their actions before they sprinted towards it. Most of the officers had already gone home so it didn't come as a surprise when it was just them and Francine when they finally arrived.

"What's going on?" Nick demanded before they turned a corner and realized Justin Savage had somehow escaped his holding cell.

How many times were they going to have to contain this mammal?

"All of you are fools!" he shouted waving what looked to be a piece of shrapnel in front of him wildly, "Blinded by your own ambitions. Grace Bell is the enemy!"

"Where did he get that?" Judy demanded indicating with her arm towards the weapon.

"He ripped it from the bed," Francine supplied as she kept her narrowed gaze on Savage several feet away, "Most of these are all rust anyways."

"So how did he escape?" Judy inquired.

"Because he's a wolf," Nick answered for her, "and all wolves have claws and if you corner one enough then they learn how to use them. Didn't it seem odd that he kept letting himself get caught?"

Not until that moment it hadn't.

Justin barked out a laugh, sounding as insane as he currently looked. Something in his eyes was flashing dangerously, and Judy knew they needed to get a handle over the situation quickly. She also wished that it wasn't so late.

"Clever fox," Savage growled before narrowing his gaze and replied, "but then again, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Savage you don't want to do this," Judy tried as she drew his attention away from Nick and onto her.

"Don't I?" Savage challenged and he resembled the crazed mammals Judy saw in museums of the ancient times, "And tell me little bunny rabbit, what is it I don't want to be doing?"

"Going crazy in the middle of a police station for one," Francine offered and her entire demeanor leaked with the need to protect Judy and Nick from the mammal before them.

"And if you get any more worked up then you're going to shock yourself," Nick added, and Judy hated that he wished he would. It was the only good she's ever seen to potentially come from the collars, though she knew Nick and the other predators wouldn't share the sentiment.

Savage's eyes flickered to Nick as he grinned and asked, "I bet you know all about that, huh? With a friend as easy to upset as that Fennec fox you follow around like a lost kit."

Judy blinked at his words because how did he know about Finnick? He doesn't spend any time in the precinct and Savage would have to do some hardcore stalking to see the two of them together. Even more so if he would know about Finnick's short fuse. Francine seemed to share a similar concern as she was frowning.

Nick wasn't.

Nick must have just seen red as he bolted forward. Francine gave a sharp cry of warning before Judy followed suit, seeing how this was going to end and refused to let it.

"Nick! Stop!" Judy cried grabbing at his arms enough to pull him to a stop, keeping him from getting within striking distance of Savage.

Fortunate for him, unfortunate for her as she just became the new target.

"Stupid rabbit," Savage snarled from behind, and it was the only warning she got before something jerked on her ears from behind.

She cried out in protest, flailing around uselessly as she tried fighting off her assailant. Someone- probably Nick- called her name before something pressed sharply against her throat and squeezed.

Her eyes bulged and she jerked and buckled under the pressing weight pulling her further and further down. And though it was logical that Savage couldn't have been on top of her for more than a couple of minutes it felt like forever before he was ripped off and she could breath.

Gasping and jerking for air, she rolled over to her side as she blinked the black spots away. Crouched over her prone figure Nick stood snarling, and he looked moments away from activating his collar. She didn't want that.

"Nick," she protested and blinked at how raspy her voice came out as.

"What is going on here?!" Bogo's loud voice boomed in her ears, vibrating around in her skull as relief nearly overcame her at once.

Bogo was there. He'd make Nick calm down.

"Savage escaped, sir," Francine supplied, and the words sounded wrong but Judy couldn't pinpoint as to why before the next thing she knew Nick was taking up her vision with his worried expression.

"You alright Judy?" he asked softer than a fox should've been able to, hand gripping her arm tightly and she swallowed back her nausea at being strangled as she offered a jerky nod.

She'd live at least.

His face flashed into a bright smile before it darkened once more and he apologized, "Sorry. He mentioned Finnick, and I just- I don't know. I freaked out."

Judy offered a kind smile as she reassured, "It's alright," before she realized something was missing and asked with a quick look around, "Where's Savage?"

Nick's expression darkened slightly as he ducked his head and supplied, "He bolted when the chief arrived."

Which meant that a half-crazed predator on the road of vengeance was lose.

 _Not. Good._

XxX

Judy spent the rest of that night mothered by both of Nick's parents, which would've been adorable if not for the fact that she'd been strangled and that her assailant had escaped. Nick seemed to share her thoughts as when he wasn't planted by her side he was on the phone talking to anyone who'd answer about Savage's status.

Chief Bogo hadn't been pleased when he made it in the holding cell, taking one look at what had transpired and demanded Judy to take the rest of the week off which was fine considering Nick already had and she wasn't ready to let him go free just yet. Not after the shooting at his parents' house.

It seemed they had each given the other quite a scare lately.

"Anything?" she asked when he returned to them once more, resisting the urge to scratch at her sore neck.

He just let out a deep breath as he shook his head and replied desolately, "No. It's like he just disappeared."

Judy set her hand over his arm as she reassured, "We'll find him."

He glanced at her, green eyes dark with the stress of the last couple of days and she saw something in them change. She couldn't say what but she knew, and it was one of the most frustrating things she's ever felt before.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one that's supposed to be comforting you," he pointed out and though his voice sounded dissolute something in the backs of his eyes were gleaming like they were supposed to.

She grinned at him as she offered a one shoulder shrug and chirped, "I'm fine Nick. Our main focus needs to be on finding Savage before he does something stupid."

Nick tilted his head, expression back to being unreadable, as he agreed, "Yeah."

And Judy didn't have to be his friend or partner to know that he was hiding something from her, because it seemed so obvious that he was. Weird considering when they first met he had been so skilled at hiding his emotions that she genuinely thought he had been born a jerk.

"Nick?" she asked setting a hand against his forearm and holding it there as their eyes locked.

He stiffened but didn't move away. He just kept staring at her, eyes searching for something, before he finally let out a deep breath as he hung his head.

"I don't think Savage is evil," he admitted and he sounded so ashamed, like he genuinely thought he was supposed to.

Judy blinked at the confession because she hadn't really thought of it before.

"Neither's Grace Bell," she pointed out as she sat beside him, waiting patiently for his reaction and it came as a shock when he didn't immediately fight her on the subject- not because she thought Nick was callous or searching for a something to throw the blame on but because he had been affected by Grace Bell's cruelty.

He had every right to hate her for everything she's done since becoming in charge. He's been beaten, collared, and now the incident with his parents. It was enough to make even the more open-minded crack and fall, and she couldn't say with confidence that she'd be able to say she'd be this open-minded about it all if the roles were reversed.

"I know," Nick replied with a heavy sigh, and he still refused to meet her gaze, "She's just scared; something that's cropped up more and more after the Night Howler case. She just," his hand reached up to touch the collar around his neck, "went about it the wrong way."

"Nick," Judy said because that's all she could.

He shouldn't be this understanding towards Grace Bell.

She _collared_ him because of genetics. She declared him the enemy for being something he had no control over and Judy's convinced that she genuinely hates all predators.

"Sounds ridiculous right?" Nick asked with a slight chuckle before he dropped his hand from his neck, letting it dangle between his knees as he added, "But the truth is that this isn't anything new. There's always going to be distance between us because of what's happened in the past. It's just… changed."

When Judy didn't reply he gave her a side look, eyes searching for something before he continued, "Chief Bogo says that that somehow means I hold some sort of sense. It's how he differentiated between me and Savage but the thing is that I don't think Savage is any different than Grace Bell. He's scared and hurt and confused and has no idea on how to productively deal with those feelings and for the life of me I can't find fault in that. Not even after Savage-"

Judy blinked, startled.

There's so much, she realized, left for her to learn. And yet everyone thought it was her who had something left to teach Nick.

She reached out to touch his arm once more as she replied, "Chief Bogo was right, you know, and I promise that we'll figure this out. Together."

He glanced back at her, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards but it would be a little much to call it a smile.

"Right."

If only they had known what the next couple of days would bring, maybe their mood would've been a little different.

* * *

 **So a little shorter than my chapters (heh) and obviously this is going to be more than 3 chapters. It's just, the part with Nick's parents turned out to be waaay longer than originally expected. Also I figured this was a good place to stop considering _so much_ happened in this chapter. It was sort of chaotic (if it seemed too chaotic then I do apologize) so I cut it here.**

 **Thank you for all the kind words I've received of this story, they're all greatly appreciated. All reviews are, good or bad, as they help me figure out where I stand as a writer. Soooo some important notes, this is currently sitting at one final part. The final showdown. The battle of wills, if you'd rather, and I can't promise that everyone is going to receive a happy ending.**

 **Some other things, this is obviously not romance. Not because I see anything wrong with it but because I don't personally don't ship Nick and Judy romantically. I _LOVE_ them as friends and they'll probably stay that way through all my stories. However, lucky for you all, there's plenty of great stories on here that does ship them (because I feel like everyone but me does) so if you're really upset you can find one of those.**

 **Nick's parents personalities stemmed from mostly concept sorts of things I've seen. I adore his father, and think his mother is pretty swell too. I also found it odd that they were meant to be like that and Nick ended up a conman (thanks Finnick) so I tried shoving all of that together in a single story and in case none of you have noticed I am quite a mess.**

 **My own fault, I suppose, but I do enjoy that you guys are liking it so far. Hope y'all can keep that excitement for the final (probably) installment of this series as I attempt balancing my life in a healthy productive manner that doesn't kill me early and can keep everyone else satisfied. Thanks again, for the support and patience, and I hope this story doesn't get to angsty for you guys (I promise I'm working on a happier fluffier fic that's still pretty far back in the works and is definitely much more comical).**


	4. Part 4

Chief Bogo declared them both off the case- all cases actually- the next morning where he most likely thought they were well enough to take the news without further embarrassing themselves. That realization occurred to Nick rather bitterly, but he was already off so he figured it wouldn't do much to argue.

Judy, who always seemed so stubbornly determined about everything, just smiled like she understood as she agreed with everything their boss said submissively. Judy wasn't submissive- to anybody. It was why she made such a great cop.

 _You've got to pick your battles Nikki_ , his father's voice echoed in his head all soft and knowing like he was some omnipotent being- for the longest time Nick had been convinced he was.

"Thank you chief," Judy said instead of arguing with a bow of her head before violet eyes shifted over to Nick and she added, "Don't worry about a thing. Just get Savage."

 _Oh_.

Nick got it now. He was a fox, after all, and foxes were known for being clever; an absurd thing considering Nick's met plenty of foxes that were daft idiots. Nick was clever, though, years of playing criminal mastermind with Finnick ensured that.

Judy didn't want to fight this and not because she was picking her battles. She somehow felt this need to keep Nick safe, like he was incapable. He wasn't, and he's done just fine before she ever showed up. So he did what Judy was supposed to be doing, knowing their friendship worked best that way.

One would accept whatever the world threw at them, stubbornly refusing to let it see that it all got to them. Judy was currently playing that role which meant Nick was left with-

"You can't be serious," Nick protested stepping forward and ignoring the look of shock on Judy's face as he met Bogo's eyes that once intimidated Nick.

"What?" Bogo demanded with an angry huff, and Nick originally believed that was the signs of the police chief was getting angry but now he knew better.

Chief Bogo didn't have a short fuse or quick temper, he never would've been police chief if that was the case. He did, however, have very low tolerance to absolutely everything, and this time Nick knew it was because he cared. He cared a lot more then he'd ever admit.

"I said," Nick replied smooth and slow and serious as he matched his boss's gaze with one of his own, "you can't be serious. You can't sideline us because you think we're incapable or something."

"I don't think you're incapable," Chief Bogo replied almost instantly, without hesitation and something in his eyes softened revealing the truth in his words.

Okay then, not incapable. Of course not incapable, Judy's gone to great lengths to prove everyone otherwise, and Nick knew he was smart and an excellent puzzle solver. Together they were a very good team, one that's capable of outshining even the brightest stars at the precinct.

"The point is," Nick drawled because he didn't really feel like backtracking that much to figure out everything they were and weren't to the police chief, "you can't sideline us. It isn't fair."

"Nick," Judy protested because she was still playing the voice of reason in the duo.

Nick ignored her as Chief Bogo replied with gritted teeth, "What do you care? You're on vacation," which was a rather crude word considering everything that's happened.

"It's still not fair to sideline Judy because of me though," Nick responded, and it clicked that he wasn't just talking about now.

He was talking about every case Judy hadn't received since the collaring incident. Cases she very much deserved and was more than capable of solving. Cases she hadn't gotten because Nick would never be able to- not with a collar strapped around his throat.

Bogo seemed taken aback- a rare occurrence Nick would have to remember to savor later- before he blinked and his mask of indifference was set once more and he demanded in a low tone, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that ever since the collars you haven't let her out on any of the cases," Nick reasoned with bright green eyes, "It wasn't fair of you to sideline her because of me. They're plenty of other officers that would be honored to have her help them out."

"Nick."

"She didn't deserve that, and we both know it. She's tried too hard, worked her whole life to prove to mammals like you and me that she wasn't some defenseless creature that needs to be sheltered."

" _Nick_."

"And one bad thing happens to us and it sucks but she shouldn't have been affected. She wasn't meant to yet you threw her under with the rest of us, and I can understand me and the others but she hadn't done anything and she doesn't wear a collar yet she's stuck behind a desk doing mind numbing paperwork all day long."

"Nick!"

Nick blinked, turning to face Judy who was staring up at him with wide violet eyes. She didn't appear angry, just sad and Nick mentally berated himself because he hated making her sad.

"I'm sorry," he apologized instantly though he couldn't tell to whom he was speaking as he ran a weary hand down the side of his face, "It's been a long night."

"I understand," Bogo replied and his voice was softer then it should've been, "Get some rest. Both of you. I'll call in the morning."

Nick and Judy nodded as their boss took one last disapproving look at Nick's place before turning to disappear in a police cruiser. If Nick had to harbor a guess then he'd say the ox was headed back over to the precinct to try and find Savage before he did something stupid and desperate and dangerous.

There wasn't anything worst then a stupid desperate mammal with a score to settle.

"Nick?" Judy asked as the cruiser disappeared and the weight of everything that's happened settled over him at once, threatening to jerk him so far under that he may never resurface.

He still remembered- saw every time he closed his eyes- Savage grabbing onto Judy and strangling her. The dark glint in his eyes were what informed Nick that he had every intention on killing her, and somehow he had been able to trick his collar.

Now the scars made sense, stretching down his neck in intricate patterns like a spider's web. It had all been a test to find a way around the activation mechanism, and Nick couldn't imagine getting shocked that much just to find a way to _not_ get shocked.

And now he was free.

The thought made Nick sick.

"Nick? Are you alright? You're looking a little weird," Judy said and her eyes were bright and practically shinning with her concern.

"I'm fine," but he wasn't entirely sure; he felt fine, and he wanted to believe that he was but the collar around his throat made his skin itch and thoughts of Judy dying made his heart numb and the fact that Savage was free made him want to get sick everywhere at once.

None of that sounded normal, and it made him feel a lot further then fine then he'd like her to believe. His voice didn't shake, though, and it didn't quiver. It seemed to be the only part of him that wasn't falling apart.

"Nick," she tried anyways because she was one of the few that could see past all of his facades, it was perhaps one of the only reasons she's stuck around so long.

It was a nice thought, he supposed, when she wasn't the one he wanted to hide it all away from. Now she was so it was more of a hindrance than anything else.

"Are you staying the night or do I need to call a cab?" Nick inquired instead, changing the subject with a blink of green eyes.

The city cabs did extend this far, but they were a rare sight to catch considering nobody that ended up in this part of town could afford one. The thought of Judy walking home alone in the middle of the night after everything that's happened made him dizzy and sick and weak and he'd rob a bank if he had to.

But she just shook her head as she responded, "I'll stay the night. It'll be fun."

Translation: she was just as worried about Nick as he was of her. It was odd, having someone so open with their concern but it was a nice sort of feeling. One Nick was certain he'd be able to become accustomed to.

"You can have the sofa," Nick replied as he pulled out his almost dead phone and swallowed as he gestured behind him with a, "I'm just going to call Finnick real quick. Reassure him that everyone is fine."

She frowned but nodded all the same.

"Don't be out too late," was all she said before disappearing inside.

Nick waited until the door clicked behind her before he dialed his friend's new number and waited with an impatient tap of his foot. One arm crossed over his chest as he heard the sharp ringing in his ear, a pebble dropping in his stomach with each ring.

Then, finally, Finnick's sharp tone demanded, "Nick?"

"Yeah. It's me buddy," Nick reassured with a wet chuckle, feeling the exhaustion and panic and adrenaline of the day rush out of him all at once.

"Did something happen?" Finnick demanded sharply and Nick ran a hand over the top of his head as he tried reigning all of his emotions back in.

"Uh. No. Everyone's fine. Just wanted to make sure you made it back safely. The prey are starting to unravel," Nick explained as he tried unwrapping the tension bound around his heart, "My parents and Judy are staying at my place."

Finnick snorted but didn't say anything snide. That was how Nick knew he really had been affected by this whole thing and the thought made Nick want to cry.

"And how are you?" Finnick did ask because he's made it awfully clear that he was worried about Nick because he cared and didn't that suck?

"I'm fine. A little tired and sore but otherwise unharmed. I just- I keep thinking of what would've happened if I hadn't been there with them," Nick admitted, and he wasn't sure why only that it seemed to suddenly be spilling out of him at once.

"Don't think like that," Finnick snapped all rough edges and sharp points but it was his way of showing that he cared, "You were there, and you protected them. They're fine, Nick, remember that."

"I will buddy, thanks," Nick replied with a slight smile before his phone beeped in his ear and he said, "My phone's about to die. I have to go."

"Alright."

The ' _be careful_ ' went unsaid but was heard all the same.

XxX

Nick woke to the aroma of pancakes. Blueberry pancakes, of all things, and he flashed back to when he was little and he'd wander into their small kitchen to find his mom cooking his favorite breakfast. It hasn't happened in years, and Nick thought he had finally lost it when he blinked bleary eyes open.

Judy was still passed out on his sofa, a spare quilt that could use a few more patches curled around her small form. He passed her silently, careful to not wake her, and then he was in the kitchen where his parents were waiting for him.

His dad was at the table, sipping at a mug of probably coffee while his mom stood by the stove cooking. Nick blinked once, twice, three times and the scene didn't suddenly fade so he knew it must be real.

"What are you two doing?" he asked unable to battle the smile from crossing his features because his parents were sitting in his kitchen and it was just like old times and the warm feelings he would feel as a child were returning, loosening the knot in his chest.

"I am cooking dear," his mom responded with a bat of her eyelashes and a plate was thrusted into his hands with a simple command of, "Eat. _All_ of it."

"Right. Yes ma'am," Nick replied more than a little dumbstruck as he sat at his table and started stuffing his face with the breakfast; they were still just as good as when he was little.

His dad smiled at him from over his mug, a smugness in his eyes that made Nick's face hot. His parents were the only mammals that could make him feel like a little child all over again; he had never dreamed that they knew that, though, and the realization that they did made his heart flutter. Why it did that, he couldn't discern.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked because he had never been one to linger on feelings for too long, and they weren't completely out of the woods just yet. Shock was still a possibility, especially considering everything he had subjected them to.

"We're fine sweetie," his mom promised from his stove, "How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Nick choked on his pancake.

"Me? I'm fine," Nick reassured and before either one of his parents got a chance to question him further Judy walked in and he couldn't remember a time he'd been so happy to see her.

"What smells delicious in here?" Judy asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and the attention moved from Nick to Judy as he continued to stuff his face hungrily.

"I believe it's called breakfast dear," his mom replied already handing her a plate with a gentle smile, "Blueberry pancakes. Nick's favorite as a kit."

"Still are, apparently," his dad added snidely and Nick frowned with a stuffed face at his father's smirk.

Judy's shoulders relaxed as she accepted the plate with a quick thanks before settling beside Nick to mimic stuffing her face as well. It was then Nick realized neither of his parents seemed to be eating, which couldn't have been a good sign.

"Are you two not going to eat?" he asked after swallowing the bite as he glanced between the two of them.

They needed to eat, to keep their energy up.

Right?

He's pretty sure.

"We already ate before you two decided to join the land of the living," his mom explained even as she came over to draw him into a tight side hug, "I'm glad to see you looking much better. Both of you."

Judy ducked her expression, suddenly embarrassed. It was nice to know that Nick wasn't the only mammal they did that to. Almost unconsciously she stuffed a forkful of food in her mouth. Her violet gaze dropped to the table, and it was the first time in 32 years that Nick realized what he's looked all these years.

It was a nice thought, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity he felt the beginning stages of a smile.

Then his phone buzzed and he shoved the remaining bit of his breakfast in his mouth as he excused himself from the table. His parents offered him shy smiles as they nodded at his exit; Judy gave him a suspicious look, like she didn't want him to leave.

He pushed that thought away as he entered the room that served as his living room, pressing his device to his ear with a simple, "Hello."

He hadn't recognized the ID, so he figured it could've been anyone. Anyone except the mammal that replied back.

"Nick," a crisp tone hummed and Nick's skin crawled; he could picture it all so perfectly, the wolf reclining in whatever dark corner he was currently residing in oh so comfortable.

It was all so sudden, Nick felt his usual wit escape him. Everything except one thing, three simple words.

"You hurt Judy."

"Is that your pretty little rabbit friend? I did, I suppose, though I heard she's a fighter. Has to be, considering she's the first rabbit cop ever," Savage replied smoothly and his tone was casual, like an old friend catching up.

They weren't friends.

"She is. What do you want?" Nick snapped, losing his patience.

"Oh. Testy, testy," Savage chided, "It's a wonder you, my dear foxy friend, ever made it on the force. Then again, I've heard great things about you and her. Rumor has it you're the sensible one while country hick plays conscience. Maybe I should call her, though I suspect you'd understand better being a predator and all."

Nick's throat itched. He resisted the urge to pull at the collar wrapped around his throat, unwilling to show any sort of weakness even on the phone.

"What. Do. You want?" Nick repeated, low and deadly as he felt his grip on everything that's held him together start to slip.

"I want you," Savage replied liked it was obvious, "and I want revenge. Against everyone that's ever wronged me in the past."

A cold sense of dread washed over Nick, drowning his earlier good mood as he gasped sharply, "Grace Bell. You can't go after her. She's-"

"A self-serving conceited little cretin that deserves what's coming to her," Savage finished, making Nick grind the back of his molars together.

"Stay away from her Savage. I mean it," Nick warned, threat making his voice thick.

"Sorry but I can't do that. I must admit that I was hoping you'd understand but, unfortunately, that doesn't appear to be the case."

"Savage. Savage! _Savage_ -"

 _Click_.

Savage was gone, leaving Nick with a sour pit in his stomach. Dialing quickly, he waited impatiently for them to answer.

"ZPD?" the familiar reverberating tone asked and he sounded angry, which was understandable all things considered.

"Chief! This is Nick. I need to tell you something, and I need you to listen to me," Nick spoke quickly as he suddenly remembered who was still in his home for him and he slipped outside the hall, "Savage just contacted me."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"He contacted you?" Bogo snapped angrily.

"Yes. Chief, I need you to listen. He's going after Grace Bell."

There was a long silence, a heavy pause as Bogo seemed to mull over the information, before a slow, "Grace Bell? That's impossible."

"I think we both know that it's not, sir," Nick protested, his voice surprisingly even but, then again, it always seemed even whenever he talked to the chief.

It was amazing, something he knows other officers have marveled at silently from afar, but at the moment he didn't feel anything other than the pangs of panic fluttering around in his chest. It was a frightening feeling, one he didn't appreciate very much.

"Nick, I need you to calm down. Did he mention why he would contact you?" Bogo interrogated in what he probably thought served as a calming tone.

It was neither calming nor helpful.

"He wanted me to, I don't know, help him or something. Probably because I'm a predator," Nick replied running a hand through across the top of his head.

Chief Bogo made an impressive sort of sound about the same time a soft noise echoed from behind the doorway. In the next instant Judy's small head appeared from the other side as she opened the wooden door.

"Nick?" she asked concernedly, "Is everything alright?"

"Nick, I need you to stay where you are," Chief Bogo said at the same time before the soft click signaling Nick had been hung up on.

"Nick?" Judy repeated, ears folded behind her head as violet eyes gazed up at him with a sort of needy expression. Only it was information that she needed.

Nick was in no positon to keep it from her. Slowly, he told her everything.

XxX

The thing about Nicholas Piberius Wilde is that he's normally obnoxiously right about more things then he is wrong, meaning mostly every time. He doesn't always know it (small miracles _do_ exist) but nearly everyone else is at least familiar with this fact.

It's what makes him such a good cop- strong instincts and fantastic deduction skills and it was no wonder he was able to get by with so much when he hadn't been on the side of the law. This time was no different and as soon as Bogo hung up on the fox his door was thrown open and a wheezing Clawhauser stumbled inside.

"Chief!" he gasped, hand pressed against his chest like he was moments away from having a heart attack.

Considering just how overweight he was, the possibility was high, but he's got a kind heart and the most peculiar ability to get mammals to listen to what he says and- above all- he's a good cop. He's also a dear friend, and the brightness in his eyes wasn't just from sudden exercise.

He was freaked out, and despite his fluffy appearance not much freaked the cheetah out.

"What is it?" Bogo demanded, careful to keep his voice calm and collected as he searched the mammal for any sort of clue about what was wrong.

"It's about Grace Bell," he forced out, though he seemed more in control over himself now.

Something constricted inside Bogo's chest as Nick's warning moments before echoed around his skull: _He's going after Grace Bell._

 _How?_

"Clawhauser!" he snapped for no reason except it made him feel in control.

He didn't even flinch, unnerved by Bogo's hardened appearance. He was one of the few who could stare back at him fearlessly, and it was one of those few marvels that could still surprise Bogo.

"She's missing sir," Clawhauser supplied like he knew exactly what Bogo wanted, and the glimmer in his eyes made sense.

Last night, Judy had been attacked and if Nick's word was anything to go by (and it normally was) then the same mammal that had attacked her now had the mayor. _And_ he's made it quite clear of his disdain for Grace Bell.

"Sir!" Clawhauser snapped and whenever he spoke there was never any real authority in his tone (one of the reasons he's good with others and Bogo is not) but something in it snapped Bogo out of his stupor.

"Get everyone that can on the streets. Finding Grace Bell is our newest priority!" Bogo commanded, already moving around his desk.

"What about Justin Savage, sir?" Clawhauser asked all timid and confused as he followed Bogo out of his office.

Bogo shut the door behind him, eyes closed as he released a heavy breath as he murmured softly, "Something tells me he'll be there also."

XxX

The call came through both of their radios, not too long after Nick explained everything to her, and when their eyes met Nick was certain they were wearing the same dumb expression. Grace Bell was missing, and though it hadn't been stated they knew it was Savage that had her.

"All of this is so screwed up," Nick growled finally- _finally_ \- allowing all this pent up anger to rush through him at once as he scrubbed at the top of his head roughly.

Judy blinked up at him, clearly as upset as him but kept it hidden. He appreciated that, not sure they'd be able to do anything productive if they both allowed their thoughts to consume their emotions. Still, it was concerning considering she never seemed emotionally explosive about _anything_.

One day she could very well snap.

Maybe, after all of this mess clears, Nick could look into therapists for her. Judy wouldn't appreciate that but Nick knew she needed to talk to _someone_ about everything she keeps bottled away.

But they could worry about that later.

Once Grace Bell was safe, and Savage was locked behind bars where he belonged.

"Come on," Nick decided not bothering to look to see if she followed him down the hallway. He knew she did.

"Where are we going?" Judy inquired, bright eyed and curious but there was a determination underneath her hard gaze that was hard to find nowadays.

"We have to find Savage," Nick determined though he knew that wasn't what she had been asking; the truth was that he didn't know exactly where they were going because he didn't know where Savage was.

"But chief said-"

"To stay put, I know, but I can't just sit around and do nothing, and I know you can't really either. So, are you with me?" Nick asked, stopping to spin around to face her seriously.

It was all so sudden she nearly rammed into him, but she managed to catch herself just in time. Violet eyes blinked up at him as a frown started across her face. Nick knew her answer before he ever asked the question.

"Of course I'm with. Come on," she replied as she shouldered past him and out into the bright sunlight and a victorious smirk started across Nick's features as he trailed after her.

"Okay. So what do we know?" Nick asked, racking his brain for some sort of hint on where they could find Grace Bell or Savage only to come up disappointingly empty.

"Savage has Grace Bell. What could he want with her?" Judy pondered as they walked side by side down the sidewalk.

"You mean, besides revenge?" Nick asked and the look she gave him answered his question and a sudden thought occurred to him as he froze and gasped, "The collars. They told me, when they were first put on, that she's the only mammal that can take them off."

Judy's eyes widened considerably, almost comically.

"He's going to get her to remove his collar and then once it's off…" Judy trailed off, panic clogging her throat and making her sway as if suddenly dizzy.

"He can do whatever he wants to her," Nick finished with a grim expression before adding, "Which also means that he has to be somewhere isolated. Somewhere he can do whatever without drawing attention, and somewhere the police don't circle constantly."

Judy glanced around them as she asked, "You think he took her out here? Is there any good places to hole up in for a few days?"

Nick gave her a fleeting smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes as he demanded, "Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how many places I've hid from the law?"

Judy frowned at the confession but instead asked, "Do you know where Savage would've taken her?"

Nick thought for a moment before his eyes snapped around to the old industrial part of town as he gasped, "The abandoned factories. Come on."

"Hold on. I need to call it in," Judy shouted after him, even as she hurried after him.

"What? No. We don't even know if I'm right," Nick protested, the thought of pulling mammals off their patrols to a potential dead-end making his blood turn cold.

He'd never hear the end of it, if he would be able to keep his job.

He could feel Judy's frown at his back, but she didn't reach for her radio which he decided to chalk up to as a small victory. Mentally, he reassured himself that if they did find something then she'd instantly call it in, and it would all be okay.

It didn't take too terribly long before they arrived at the large abandoned factories glistening with bright red rust and fine sheets of dust. Fat green vines crawled up the sidings like leafy snakes, and it was the one of the few places his parents had forbidden him to visit when he was younger.

 _It's dangerous Nikki. You could hurt yourself._

He closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath as he mentally apologized to them.

"We'll have to split up," Judy decided reluctantly, eyes flittering over the large buildings warily, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Yeah. Okay," Nick agreed with an acknowledging nod.

"If you find anything, call me. I mean it Nick," Judy said and Nick smiled and nodded once more before she bounded off.

He didn't waste any time hurrying the other way, and the factories were large but mostly empty space so it didn't take long to eliminate the first two. Judy didn't seem to have any better luck as her small voice cleared each building over the small radio strapped over Nick's chest.

A bust, then, and he hated when he was wrong.

" _Last one_ ," Judy's despondent voice sounded over the small radio, " _What about you?_ "

"Yeah. I've got one more though this turned out to be a major waste of time," Nick replied back as he exited the factory and hurried silently towards the last one, keeping himself low.

" _It was a good lead_ ," Judy reassured as he slipped through two pieces of plywood sealing the doorway.

It was dark, the lights having long since ceased working, but there were plenty of holes in the roof as he checked each room from the floor up. He was about to call it in when a soft sound resonated nearby, making his ears prickle as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

" _Clear_."

The sudden voice made him jump, even as he fumbled for the radio. He wasn't sure what he was going to say as he crept towards the room the shuffling came from.

"Carrots, I think I've got something. I'm going to turn the radio off," was all he said before he cut off whatever she was going to say with a flip of his thumb.

After all, he didn't want to give his position away just yet.

He'd have to keep telling himself that, force himself to remain brave, as he crept silently through the darkness.

There was a large metal door hanging on by one hinge leading from the hall to the room, but it was cracked enough that Nick could peer in through the side. He caught a flash of dark pink and blue and that was all it took before he spun and kicked the door open.

"ZPD! Hands in the air!" he exclaimed, taking in the scene of a terrified Grace Bell; she was bound to a chair, physically unharmed, and glassy eyed with fear.

That was it. She was alone.

He hurried across the room, turning back on his radio as he moved as he breathed, "Judy. I've found her. I've got Grace Bell."

" _Nick?_ " his partner demanded but Nick dropped the radio at the foot of the chair as he knelt beside Grace Bell, slipping the gag from her mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she blinked back at him, shaking her head as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she choked, "He didn't give me a choice. He threatened my husband. _Please_ , you need to understand."

"Whoa. Calm down," Nick comforted as he moved to release her, "You're fine. I've got you. You're fine."

"No, you don't understand. He's coming. _Pred_ , listen to me."

Nick had to resist the flinch at the slur, knowing she hadn't meant anything hurtful by it. Plus she was so obviously terrified, and he needed to calm her down. Reassure her that it was alright, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her because she didn't deserve _this_. No one ever really did.

But then the door he'd entered through slammed closed as the last ropes fell and an electric zap ran along Nick's spine as he glanced up into the glowing eyes of Justin Savage.

"Hello Nikki. I'd knew you'd be clever enough to find us," Savage purred with a bright smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Then Nick's eyes dropped to his neck and his stomach knotted itself tightly. He no longer bore his collar, Grace Bell must've taken it off and suddenly her words made sense.

"Savage. You've been caught. Give up now," he tried as he rose to his feet, moving so he stood between the mayor and the half-crazed wolf.

Ridiculous considering he'd never even dream of doing anything half as heroic before he had met Judy. It was how he's survived all this time, but now he was a cop and it was his duty to protect the innocent civilians even if it meant stick his own neck out.

Not that this time was all that hard. He was still angry at how Savage had tried strangling Judy, at how he's seemed to do everything he could to prove Grace Bell right.

"Come on Wilde," Savage spoke and he seemed confident now that he didn't have a shock collar strapped around his throat, "I can give you the one thing you want. I can get that collar off your throat."

"And what, prove she's right? I'm not a monster Savage. I'm not like you," Nick growled back, shoulders hunched like a cornered animal.

"So what? You'd rather _protect_ her? We both know she doesn't deserve your protection," Savage snarled back, and the crazed hungriness flickering around in his eyes seemed to solidify as they shifted behind Nick's shoulder where Grace Bell was still hunkered over.

Nick shifted, blocking his view.

"You're not getting her," Nick promised, keeping his voice low, "I won't let you."

"Oh? I think you're forgetting something," Savage drawled with a roll of his eyes, "You're still in one of those blasted collars. I am not."

He lunged forward, and Nick didn't get a chance to hesitate before a wall of muscle and matted fur collided into him knocking them both over on the ground. Nick snarled somewhere lowly in the back of his throat as he channeled that wildness he had back in the museum forever ago.

Savage still had the upper hand, though, and he easily pinned Nick on the ground. Nick thrashed, lip pulled back and teeth snarling as he scrambled for a surface on anything.

"Stay down," Savage commanded, easily keeping Nick pinned on the ground before he glanced up and moved towards Grace Bell.

Nick didn't reply.

He grabbed onto Savage's shoulders and flipped him to the side. His shoulder smacked against the ground, the noise resounding around them and it sounded painful, as Nick scrambled so he was hunched over back in front of Grace Bell.

He just needed to fight the wolf off long enough until Judy got there.

He just wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep it up until he activated his collar.

"You're really starting to upset me," Savage warned lowly before pouncing.

This time Nick met him halfway and he remembered hearing Grace Bell screaming as something clicked in his ear before white hot pain.

His body involuntarily twitched as he drew both of them to the ground.

He could see Savage's victorious smirk as he crawled back to his feet.

He remembered thinking how much of a joke he turned out to be before he was swallowed whole by the nothingness.

And he told himself he imagined the exclamation of, "ZPD! Paws in the air!"

XxX

"ZPD! Paws in the air!" Judy exclaimed, elephant tranquilizer in front of her as she took in the scene before her.

Grace Bell was pale and wide eyed, eyes drawn to the immediate threat in front of her. Savage was on his feet, back hunched threateningly and she was thankful she couldn't see his eyes. She discarded all of that at the sight of Nick on the ground, back arched as his collar shocked him and it was the most horrible thing Judy thinks she's ever seen.

"Ah. I was wondering where you had hopped off to," Savage growled, "I thought you were smart and ran while you still could. You really don't want to get caught up in all of this."

"Paws in the air," Judy gritted out, eyes still drawn to Nick's now limp form, "I won't ask again."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Savage chuckled, and it was all the warning she got before he pounced towards Grace Bell.

And Judy's not like Nick or Bogo or any number of the rest of the cops. She was small and physically vulnerable and she didn't have claws or fangs but that had never stopped her before. It certainly wasn't going to stop her now.

She fired.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

And each of them struck their mark, Savage collapsing into a boneless heap on the ground with a soft groan. Judy ignored him as she hurried over to Nick's side.

"What happened?" she demanded, dark eyes falling onto Grace Bell as she temporarily forgot that she was technically the victim.

She was the one who put the collar on Nick, so she could shoulder some of the blame. Judy will figure everything else out later.

"He protected me," and she sounded surprised, like she couldn't believe the words she was saying.

"Of course he protected you," Judy replied back even as the warmth of pride burst through her chest, "He's a cop. It's his _job_."

Grace Bell blinked before she suddenly appeared on Nick's other side, reaching out and pressing something on his collar. There was a soft popping sound before it fell off. Judy didn't hesitate to throw the thing across the room.

"Thank you," Grace Bell sobbed as sirens echoed out front and Judy never got to ask her why before the room was flooded and they were all carted away.

XxX

[ _Good citizens of Zootopia, it has come to my knowledge that I was wrong. The enemies of this city are not the predators, but something so much worst. Ourselves. I had allowed my fear control me, convince me that by imprisoning some of the best mammals I've ever had the honor of knowing I was protecting the city._

 _I was wrong, and I know that now._

 _Predators are not vicious mindless beasts that only know how to maim and kill and hurt. They're actually more like the rest of us than any of us liked to admit, and I hadn't listened then. I hadn't learned from the previous mayors' mistakes, to know this. I do now though._

 _That is why I am removing the collars completely. Oppression because of our differences was wrong for me to try and do and it was in no way a solution and because I thought it was I realized just how unfit I truly am at leading you good mammals: both predator and prey. So this is more than a confession, it's a resignation._

 _Again, I'm sorry and I hope one day you'll all learn to forgive me._ ]

XxX

Nick was _fine_ , and Judy was stuck between the urge to hug him or punch him in the face for making her worry. She decided on hugging him, nearly tackling him to the ground once he was checked out from the hospital and his laugh vibrated against her head as he returned the hug.

His parents were there, smiling and collarless, and the mere sight of them embracing their son brought tears to Judy's eyes. It was a nice picture, one that seemed like it could last forever.

It didn't.

Nick pulled away, easy smile on his features and he didn't even allow it to drop when Finnick kicked him in the knee. He jerked away, of course, but a cheery laugh escaped his lips as he practically beamed down at the sour fox.

"I'm glad to see you're faring well," Nick chuckled as emerald eyes sparkled downwards at the smaller fox.

Finnick crossed his arms and mumbled something too low for Judy to hear. That was fine because Nick was fine, and the collars were gone, and the new mayor- a pretty snow leopard that could easily switch to modeling if politics didn't work out for her- was starting all sorts of projects to help reunite the city.

It was going to be rough, but Judy was confident in their direction and as long as Nick was at her side she was certain they could face any obstacle in their path. They could do the impossible, which was lucky for them because they still had a bootlegger to catch.

She glanced back at Nick, smiling as he listened to one of his dad's stories, as she resided in the fact that they had a bootlegger to catch tomorrow.

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **Yay! It's over! This monster that had been originally** **intended as a short little drabble thing- no more then 5,000 words. Obviously, that did not happen AT ALL. Instead it grew into this angsty beast with more pain than I should've probably been dishing out. Either way I hope y'all have enjoyed it all the same, I know I have.**

 **I want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You guys are the real MVPs and deserve all this love I have for you so here, take it in the form of this ambiguous-ish ending that was happy for those who mattered. Again, thanks and hugs all around.**


End file.
